The legacy of the Olympians
by chronos the cookie thief
Summary: AU-what if the olympian vs. titan war lasted five years? during which the gods lost their powers in the battle and fade awaya, now percy and his friends must take the mantle and become the new Olympians. Percabeth and Thalico rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Summary- What if the war in the Last Olympian lasted 5 years? During which after so long battling the gods faded away, now Percy and his friends must take up the mantles and become the new Olympians to balance the world. AU Those that were dead are alive. Also some Percabeth and Thalico.**

**Prologue:**

**Percy's (POV)**

As I was looking at a map of America, I started to let my mind wander about the last five years. Five years of how the war against the titans escalated from the battle in Manhattan to a war scattered to all of America. Both armies have grown exponentially with Mt. Olympus and Mt. Othrys as the central base and with sub-bases and camps all around America as well. As for me I became the general of all the Olympians forces (without my choice I'll have you know) by Zeus, so my friends Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and the other counselor from camp became my lieutenants to lead our armies in my place as I have to be on Olympus directing were would our forces go and reporting to the gods about the missions status as well about our supplies. Now you may be asking or wondering what about the mortals, where are they? The answer is the magical mist that concealed all of this was destroyed when Kronos regained his true form, so now they can see everything that's going on. At first they tried to fight both forces whether they were good or bad they didn't care, but eventually they saw that they couldn't win against either of the armies they joined forces. Some went to the titans side others joined ours and with that the Olympian armies grew giving us an equal ground to fight the titan forces.

So now with the help of the mortals advancing to meet the enemy forces thanks to the aid of military vehicles as well the usual demigod transportation. It's been tough seeing as we're trying to contain the war in America and try not to spread it through Europe but were failing. Monsters are starting to attack civilians and cause panic in the streets. As I left the map room, I went walking to our conference room were giant fountains had been placed in most of the room to Iris Message unlimited times to ask to see the battles that were being fought. Right now it was showing the Olympians that were on the front lines battling it out. In the middle one you could see the dark thunder clouds that showed were Zeus was going all out against the Titan Lord Kronos, on my right the first of the two fountains there showed a golden meteor and a silver shooting star that are Apollo and Artemis the twin gods that were shooting down with their arrows the legion of monsters that were swarming around. On the second one showed some of our land forces led by Ares god of war who was facing the general of the titans Atlas and both of them were already facing each other. On my left on the first fountain showed our underwater battle led by my father Poseidon against Oceanus titan of the sea and only flashes of green and blue were being shown of their battle, with finally on the last fountain showed Hades lord of the dead leading his undead army against the titan Krius.

As I stood there watching with other people that like me stopped to see the battles, I thought about how this war was taking it's toll on everybody whether it'd be immortal, demigod, monster (some of the good ones were on our side) and mortal alike. As I was on my way to report to lady Hera who was the on Olympus about the latest missions a surprise came my way in the shape of my friends: Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Grover. I ran to them as they got closer Annabeth engulfed me in a hug and gave me a kiss.

"Seaweed brain I missed you. She said after giving me another kiss and detaching herself from me.

"And I missed you too Wise girl as well you three it's been dull without all of you here. So how were your latest missions." I said.

"It was tiring that's what it was." Complained Nico.

I looked at my watch, oh Hades I was going to be late for my meeting with Hera and she wasn't all nice to those that were late.

"Listen guys I got to meet with Hera to report to her or else I'm going to get turned into a mouse." I said hurriedly.

"But we're going there to Kelp head that's why we came to find you to do it together." Says Thalia.

I nodded and quickly we went towards the throne room of the gods as we were walking suddenly Grover tensed, we all noticed it but before we could ask about it the hallway around us started to flicker and crumble. Everywhere we looked pieces of the palace were turning to dust right before our eyes we also heard people scream as well an inner wail that came from something connected to us. An d that's we heard the same kind of scream coming from the throne room, we raced quickly and entered to find a fading whirlwind surrounding the entire room and the thrones of the gods, it was empty except for a woman that was on one of the thrones. I recognized her a Hestia goddess of the hearth sitting on Hera's throne glowing in a mixture of orange and white. We came as closed as we could to reach her.

"Lady Hestia what's happening to Olympus." I screamed.

"The Olympians are fading and with them all that they stood for as well that is why to try and keep that from happening I sat on the throne of my sister's when she faded to take her place and keep Olympus from falling but it's not enough with my strength." She explained calmly as everything around us was flickering out of existence.

"What can we do to help lady Hestia?" Cried Annabeth. As she finished speaking Hestia got silent and looked thoughtful at us for a moment before speaking slowly and quietly.

"There is a way but it's risky." She said in the same silent tone.

"Well what is it?" Yelled Grover but Hestia didn't answered him still looking thoughtful until I couldn't take it anymore(ADHD is always making a mess in my life).

"Lady Hestia whatever you're idea is please tell us we don't have a choice here at the moment or else Olympus is done for." That seemed to do the trick and then she spoke the word that I never taught will come from her.

"It is simple you must become the new gods."

**CLIFFHANGER! What will percy and the other do? will they accept? or will they not? will i steal some cookies from my neighbors? to that is yes! i'm gonna try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon so review and enjoy**


	2. Ascension

****

Here it is the new chapter hope you enjoy.

Chronos the cookie thief does not own Percy Jackson (if only) Rick Riordan does now unto the story.

Chapter 1: Ascension

Percy's (POV)

Chaos was ensuing in the streets, Olympus was falling apart, people were running everywhere in panic yet for us five the time seemed to have stopped by Hestia's words. We stared at here until finally I found my voice and right on cue with everyone.

"WHAT ?" We screamed.

"Lady Hestia what do you exactly mean when you say that we're going to become the gods?" I said.

Hestia just looked at us with a look of sympathy.

"To save Olympus and the balance of this world you all as must become the new gods along with the other children that will be chosen to replace their parents." She stated as calm as she can be.

"But lady Hestia why us of all people in this world?" Thalia says.

"Why it's simple you have within you the blood of the Olympians it flows through you accept it completely and you can become gods. You must make the choice on your own but I must tell you not to pressure you but to warned you if you don't do this Olympus and the world will fall to the titans." Hestia finished calmly as usual while we kept staring at her each of us lost in our own thoughts. While the others were having their own personal battles with themselves I thought of everything that has happened during these five years of all the losses that we suffered and now here was the cherry on top of all of this wacko sundae. But I knew that deep down this was the only choice for us even to do but once this happened there wasn't no going back but if no one do it everything was going to fall.

"I'll do it." I said with a surprisingly calm tone in my voice. Everyone looked at me in surprise even Hestia they all know that I'm not one to go ahead with something like this but I knew that this was a critical time it wasn't time for selfish reasons.

"Are you sure you want to do this Perseus?" Said Hestia.

"Positive just tell me what to do-"

"NO!" Interrupted Annabeth. We all stared at her for her sudden outburst she looked at me with an incredulous and hurt look.

"Percy what are you doing? Stop all of this with can find another way to solve this(**A/N: sorry to all of the Annabeth fans but see logic in this she's has feelings for Percy but hasn't expressed them so she's being like this for the moment) **you don't have to be so reckless in this choice." She said.

"Annabeth you of all people this is right choice no one but us can do this and we got to accept that whether we like it or not." I said surprising not just everyone but also myself except for Hestia who had a understanding smile on her face. Annabeth face was the most shocked of all but slowly she nodded accepting what I just said.

"Lady Hestia please what do we have to do?" I repeated.

"You must go to your parents thrones to fuse with their powers that way you would become gods." Finished Hestia. I looked around at my friends they were nervous and figured I couldn't let them do this kind of choice.

"Guys you know you don't have to do this." I said.

"Are you kidding Percy we've been through many things together and we're going to follow all the way." Said Nico. Once more I looked at them and they all have confident looks on their faces and I knew that they were going through this.

"Lady Hestia we're ready." I said. Hestia nodded with approval and made her way to the center of the throne room and then looked at us.

"What you must do is simple you must go to each of your respective parents throne except for the satyr you can take Dionysus' throne and touch it and channel the power that is within the seats into you to absorb and bond with the energy." She finished explaining.

We looked at each other and nodded and went to our parents throne. I looked at my father's throne a fisherman's seat and I felt chill inside of me but ignored it and focus n what I had to do, and touched the seat.

I felt the moment that I touched the throne. The power, it was fierce, it felt as if I was transported to the sea in the middle of a storm and that storm and fierce unrestrained sea was entering my very being merging me with it. I heard yells coming from the other and I knew they were feeling what I'm feeling the power surging inside of us. Then just as it started it ended and I blacked out. Didn't know how long I was out but when I finally came to my senses just like me everyone had woken up but they all looked different. Nico was taller and more broader than before, Thalia's hair was longer and she was more slim and athletic looking, Grover had human legs and his curly black hair looked almost purple but otherwise looked the same, Annabeth's hair just like Thalia's was longer almost waist-length and her eyes looked more stormy than before and as for me I went to a fountain that was near the throne and looked at my reflection, what I saw surprised me, I was tanned is I spend most of my life under the sun, my eyes looked a darker green as if I had the sea trapped inside of them as for my body it looked toned and muscular. I turned around and saw the others taking their appearances as well each others looks. Hestia walked around us looking pleased and finally stopped.

"Now let the world see the new Olympians have risen!" She said in a thunderous voice.

"What do we do now?" said Grover.

"Now you must retake your new territories to become complete." Hestia said. We all looked at her confused as to what she said.

"Lady Hestia I don't understand aren't we already gods?" Said Annabeth.

"Yes you are young ones but to become fully complete you must claim your territories to reign in them." Explained Hestia.

"Okay then where do we go to do that?" I asked.

"Your hearts will guide you on were to go just let it guide you. Now there's another matter that needs to be resolved, who will be the new ruler of Olympus.?"

We all stared at her surprised but it was Annabeth who broke the silence.

"But lady Hestia aren't you going to be the ruler?"

Hestia just shook her head slowly.

"No it is not my fate to rule one of you must be the one to rule, go to your quests and when you return I will tell you who would be the chosen one."

We all nodded going to our separate directions not knowing what this quest would hold for us.

****

There you have it. Hope you've enjoyed it. Will update as soon as I can. Now a bit of spoiler alert the next point of view will be Nico's. Now what will happen will they make on their mission? Who will rule Olympus? And will my neighbors noticed that I stole all of their cookies? Many questions that need to be answered so tune in next time for the answers.


	3. The Underworld

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Chronos the cookie thief does not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns it.**

**Hey people I'm back with a new chapter and….**

***knock *knock**

**Chronos: yes**

**Anne Midnight Hunter: hey do you know were my cookies are**

**Chronos: ummm *nervous* no I do not **

**Anne Midnight Hunter: are you sure cause you have them in your hand.**

**Chronos: oh no**

**The Underworld:**

**Nico's (POV)**

The moment I touched my father's throne I felt like the fire of the underworld coursed through my veins changing me. Then came the darkness of the shadows the father bends to his will and just like it started it ended. As I looked around noticing that the others have changed in appearances n doubt because of becoming gods, I looked over at Thalia and gods she was beautiful her spiky hair turned long and wavy, her blues eyes were of a deeper color like sapphire and looked liked a lightning storm in her eyes reminding me of her father Zeus. Then lady Hestia was claiming in great voice about the new Olympians rising then telling us to retrieve our territories and to follow our hearts during that mission. I looked at the others, Annabeth and Grover left at once while Percy left with Hestia talking about our military forces and about who were going to be chosen as other gods. That left me and Thalia alone in the throne room together, there was this awkward that was broken off by Thalia.

"What are you going to do Nico?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I'm saying is, where are you going to go?

I stared at her for a while until finally looking away already knowing my answer.

"I'm going to the underworld, in there I'm going to start. What about you Thalia?" I finished and looking at her once again. She looked at me but didn't say anything so I stood up.

"Thalia I'm leaving now but I want you to know in case anything happens to me." She looked at me with a curious look until I finally found my voice again. And something inside me took control for a moment and before I knew it I was hugging her. She felt rigid, probably because of my hug, but then she relaxed in my arms and hugged me back. We stood there for a moment only it felt longer until finally we separated.

"Take care Nico come back to us." said Thalia . I nodded and smiled at her and left the throne room in a flash of light. I stood in front of a temple that belonged to my father, once in there I picked and put on my black armor as well my sword, as looked at my blade I thought of my father thinking if he were proud me. So I started walking and with a wave of my hand a chariot appeared. It was black and gold chariot, with glyphs showing spirits and skeletons, and finally being pulled by to giant and fierce wolf-like hellhounds. I stepped into the chariot, took the reins and with pull on the reigns, I was off straight to the underworld thinking what am I going to encounter there.

…**...**

**In the Underworld**

**(Still in Nico's POV)**

I finally reached the main entrance to the underworld, the reason why I couldn't go there by teleportation because my father sealed all of the entrances when he left, but know seeing as I replaced him, I figured with the keys of the underworld the entrance will open. I raised my hands with the set of golden keys and the doors open to find the entrance empty with no ghosts, no ferryman, the only thing the was the boat and the entrance to the underworld.

Racing on top of the river Styx I quickly spotted from afar the doors of Erebus and as I was going to their directions someone got in my way. I stopped just in time to see my sister Bianca with Daedalus at her side both of the looking roughed up, surprising since both were ghosts, and both carrying weaponry, Bianca her bow and arrows that were from her time as a huntress of Artemis and Daedalus with a sword.

"Bianca what are you doing here with Daedalus and why aren't both of you in Elysium?" I asked them.

"Nico the underworld is in chaos one of the judges, Minos is causing a rebellion." Bianca says in a hurried voice.

"The reason is that because your father Hades has faded and because of it Minos is trying to become the new ruler of the underworld." Daedalus said in a calm voice.

I nodded and signal them to get on the chariot for me and off went, after asking Bianca where to go next we headed to the palace were, according to my sister, Minos was lording like he owned the place but I'm going to show him not to get full of himself. As we were getting closer Bianca tapped my shoulder.

"Before we go to the palace there's something you need to know Nico." I stared waiting for her to continue. " Minos has father's helm of darkness" She said in a grave voice. I felt a chill running down my spine. Oh gods, with helm Minos has the strength necessary to control the underworld so now what can I do, my chances have fallen down a bit. As I was panicking trying to think of what to do Daedalus coughed to get our attention.

"I may know of a way that you can defeat Minos and retrieve the helm of darkness Nico." I looked at him in relief and surprise.

"Well what is it?" I screamed. Daedalus looked at me seriously.

"We must go and find the flames of chaos." He said. We stared at him wide-eyed.

"What are you serious there's a reason why those flames are forbidden by the gods it was because they were created by Chaos itself." **(A/N: to all of you readers this part is fake cause I made it up for this chapter).** I said in a serious voice.

"Yes but I don't mean for you to use the flames that's to dangerous even for a god." He continued. " But if you bless your sword into the flames you can wiled a power that Hades himself never wielded." He finished. I turned away shocked about what he just suggested, I've seen those flames, their on a chamber outside of the palace sealed and guarded always, only my father could enter if he wanted.

"Nico I think Daedalus right we need not only for stopping Minos but to end this war as well." Bianca stated. She had a point on that one.

"Fine." I sighed. "Let's do it, first we need a distraction that's were you two come in," I said as turned to look at them, " you two will go and attack the palace while I'll go bless my sword in the flames." I finished they both nodded and left at the doors of Erebus, I went and hid to wait for the moment to go were the Chaos flames are. And I heard the alarms signaling that the plan was in motion. I rushed alone seeing as I gave Bianca the chariot, as I was running some skeleton guard raised their weapons but with wave of my hand the guards turned into a pile of bones and kept doing it until finally I was at the chamber. I unsheathed my blade and broke the chains, and as I entered I spotted at the center the flames. I heard voices yelling and rushed to the flames putting my sword into them, suddenly I saw how the flames merged with my sword turning in a cross between flame and steel. Just as I pulled the sword out of the flames Minos and his goons appeared at the entrance.

"Well, well the prodigal son returns but you're too late soon the underworld will be mine and then Olympus." he finished with he's cruel laugh, I noticed that he didn't put on the helm of darkness, typical of Minos arrogant to the end but it gave me an advantage on him. Before he could do anything else I swung my sword and before doing anything black fire burst from the blades and were released on Minos and his soldiers burning them into oblivion until I grabbed Minos, surprisingly the flames didn't hurt me, and said.

"Minos from your crime of treason I sentence you to your special place in Tartarus for eternity." And once more I raised my hand and he disappeared straight to Tartarus as I got out of the chamber I spotted my sister with Daedalus and she was carrying something a closer look and realized it was the helm of darkness. They smiled as they got closer.

"Here Nico this belongs to you." She said handing me the helm.

"Thanks Bianca I'm appointing you two as my second in commands while I'm away."

They just smiled as I summoned the chariot and left the underworld straight to Olympus.

**And done so you know what to do review and as for next chapter it's in Annabeth's POV.**

**Anne: so tell me how did you take my cookies and why.**

**Chronos: um I found them?**

**Anne: you liar let's see what do you say to my friend Gabriel.**

**Chronos: uh-oh**


	4. Athens

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Gabriel: so you're the one that stole the cookies huh?**

**Chronos: *sweating, well oh my God what is that**

**Anne and Gabriel: *turned around**

**Chronos: run away **

**Chronos the cookie thief does not Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan now unto the story.**

**Annabeth's (POV)**

I always wondered what it felt like to wield godly power, well now I know. Once I touched my mother's throne I felt all that power all that knowledge coursing through me changing me, turning me into a goddess. After what felt like an eternity it ended when I came to I saw how the others changed in appearance and finally my eyes on him, Percy. He looked amazing especially his eyes if before they were beautiful now they looked gorgeous they looked truly like a piece of the sea. Then Hestia was saying that we needed to claim our parents territory to become the official gods and suddenly my mind was racing, I already knew were to go so in a flash of light I was at my destination. The city of Athens to the first temple of Athena there I will find my mother's symbol of power. Deep within the temple there is a olive tree inside in there lies her earth spear **(A/N: yeah about the spear I made it up cause the website didn't give me a name for the spear). **As I was walking toward the temple admiring the city, **(A/N: remember she's an architect) **thinking of my mother and how she was gone wandering if she was proud of when suddenly I heard something following. I turned around to find Medusa herself staring at me **(A/N: medusa's sight doesn't affect Annabeth because she's now a god).**

"So the rumors are true the goddess of wisdom is gone and her daughter has replace her." says Medusa. I pulled out my sword and went into a stance knowing I was going to get myself soon into a fight.

"What do you want Medusa?" Stalling for time as I checked she was alone.

"Well is simple my dear ", she says, "I'm here with another an old friend of your mother's that like me suffered at the hands of your wretched mother." Medusa says with venom in her voice. That's when I knew Arachne was here and probably waiting inside of the temple waiting for me to go and be captured but there lies the problem in their plan. They were underestimating me and my skills especially Medusa seeing as her sight that turns people to stone has no effect on me and that puts her at disadvantage in our fight. But still I couldn't underestimate her so I knew this was going to be a tough battle, but before I could make a move Medusa transformed her lower body, **(A/N: picture the Medusa from clash of the titans movie and you have her appearance), **turning it into a snake's trunk and pulling from behind a bow with an arrow notched aiming straight at me. Quickly she released it the arrow but, as quickly as her I blocked it with my shield but before I could make a move she vanished probably hiding in the ruins of the temple. I closed my eyes concentrating on my hearing trying to sense where Medusa was coming when I heard the sound of an arrow flying and with a speed that no mortal could never mimic I shielded myself just in time as the arrow hit the shield.

"Now, now my dear if you keep being in this stalemate you won't get what you came here to get." She taunted. Deep down I knew she was right but, I needed to find a way to get her to come out of hiding and suddenly I had an idea worthy of Athena.

"Hey Medusa are you so weak and scared that you can't face me head-on, you're pathetic." I insulted hoping it will work and amazingly it did. Medusa appeared from behind a cluster of rocks staring at me the snakes in her hair hissing angrily.

"You want to face head-on," she say in barely controlled tone, "well you'll have your fight." And as soon as she finished she pulled put a sword from a scabbard glinting green in the sunlight.

_Poison_, I thought and quickly raised my sword and shield. There was a moment were just stared at each other, gray eyes to reptilian yellow , and we moved towards each other swords colliding sparks flying out of our blades. Medusa lunged but I parried, and counterattacked but she blocked, and quickly brought down her blade to split my head open but I dodge and took my knife that was in my boot, and stabbed at one of her eyes. Medusa screamed in pain which gave just enough time to hacked her head of. GLUSHK, and just like that I saw Medusa's head falling with her body disappearing in dust, I picked the head up and with my powers merged it into my shield looking at it I noticed that it looked like Thalia's shield Aegis. But the head of Medusa is green instead of gold and as showed it to a bird that was in a tree instead of cowering in fear it turned to stone. I stared in amazement as to the magic power of this shield and knowing that it was going to help in my fight with Arachne and with that I put the shield on my back, and continued towards the temple.

…**...**

**The entrance of the temple**

**Annabeth (POV)**

I looked at the temple thinking of the enemy inside waiting to attack me but knowing that to win this war I had no other choice and so I entered. The inside of the temple was amazing but I couldn't enjoy the architecture because of the many webs that was surrounding the walls and ceilings and the middle were the olive three was stood the largest spider that I have ever seen. It was black with yellow spots around it and in her head was circlet it could only mean one thing this was Arachne the queen of the spiders. Just like Medusa Arachne started to changed until the upper half of her body was that of a woman while the lower body was like a centaurs except it was a spider's. She would've been beautiful except for the pale, slimy with small pincers at the corners of her mouth and her eyes were completely black with no irises, and with no white in the eyes. She looked at me with a cold cynical stare for a moment.

"So you're the child of Athena I expected more of Medusa but she was weak and unprepared, while I and my children have been waiting, come why don't say hello children." And with wave of her hand hundreds of spiders appeared out of every corners and every part of the gigantic web. I was starting to panic even though I was a goddess my old fear of spiders got over me but suddenly I recovered enough to take out my shield and show it all around the entire nest of spiders and one by one the spiders turned to stone, and dropped from their nests while Arachne screamed in horror and charged at me with two long-flashing knives. I quickly rolled out of her reach hitting her legs my shield, pulling my sword hacking away at the web surrounding the olive tree, as Arachne stood up screaming in rage at me. But finally I could see the trunk of the tree and as was reaching into it to find the spear Arachne was getting closer until she was almost on top of me I finally pulled the spear just in time to pierce her with sickening crunch the blade of the spear hit her in her lower body, for a moment she looked surprised but then turn to dust. With her gone the webs also turned to dust as well revealing the inside of the temple and it was beautiful which made me sad that my mother couldn't see this with me together. I got out of the temple and with a flick of my hand and a chariot of white-gold appeared in front of me being pulled by two large grey owls, in the chariot there were glyphs of olive trees and monuments that my mother inspired to build. So I got on the chariot and went flying away towards Olympus.

**Another chapter done next chapter it will Grover's POV and the Hestia who's on Olympus, then Thalia and finally Percy.**

**Chronos: *sigh finally escaped them now I can finally eat cookies in piece**

**Gabriel: so thought you could run did you**

**Chronos: *gulps uh-oh**

**What will happen with Grover, what is happening in the war, will I escape Anne and Gabriel before the take my cookies and beat me? Well you're going to have to wait for next time see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Legacy of the Olympians **

**Gabriel: so any last words before you pay for the cookies**

**Chronos: well just that cookie attack, *throws cookies**

**Gabriel: *screams,*falls**

**Chronos: run away again**

**Chronos the cookie thief does not Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan now unto the story.**

**Into the wild (A/N: just in case you have questions Grover is both the wine god and the wild god so I'm mixing them both for funsies).**

**Grover's (POV)**

I couldn't believe it when I was chosen to replace Dionysus, let me tell you I almost fainted right then and there when lady Hestia chose us. Once I touched his throne immediately I felt the energy flow I saw flashes of the wild madness that were Dionysus' parties and felt my body burning and saw that instead of hooves I had humans legs, and when I touched my head I didn't noticed my horns either with that I knew I was no longer satyr I was a god. My first thought was that the wild god Pan would've been proud of me. And that's when I had an idea, that I could also become god of the wild as well, with that I could help all those nature spirits and make the wild grow into how it was before. Bu the question was how? For this I needed to go to where Dionysus was born the island of Ikaria, **(A/N: Google Dionysus and you will find that where he was born)**, there I can find what I need to become the wild god and with that I teleported to the island. Deep into the forest I went looking for any clue as to something of were Dionysus used to be and found three nymphs dressed in purple sitting on an open space in between two trees. They noticed me and bowed as if they were waiting for me, then the middle one stood and walked forward.

"Welcome lord Grover to Ikaria." she said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked surprised. She just smiled at me and continued speaking.

"You're a very famous person in the many places of the wild as well in all of nature. You were the one that found the fallen god Pan and he among all of his subjects he chose you to have his blessing as well as now during this time of war you have rounded the nature spirits and your own kinsmen to battle against the titan forces with that you were awarded to become a god an Olympian no less which why we are here."

"Why are you here?" I asked once more.

" we are to show you the way to the first temple of Dionysus once your on your way towards there to claim the wild and all of what Dionysus stand for you must find the thyrsus, the staff Dionysus wielded to claim his power, but beware for the journey will be difficult." she warned with such a foreboding tone that made me uneasy.

"Why what's in the path?" I questioned.

"Not all of the Dionysus servants are so accepting of as our new lord, some want to see you prove yourself worthy while others are loyal to Dionysus and will not accept you as our new lord."

"But what must I do for them to accept me?" I asked worried about this new information.

"I can prepare you for what is to come and let the fates decide your path." she finished and one of her sisters gave her a folded map which she opened and motioned with her hand to get closer. As I looked at the map I saw some marked places around the area.

"These five spots are territory of Dionysus or better yet yours," she said indicating the five purple spots in the map and continues, "now these three belong to us and our other sisters the Maenads while the last two belong to the Sileni the male followers of Dionysus. They are the ones you should be wary for they will challenge you." she finished leaving me nervous.

"How can I evade them?" I asked, don't get me wrong it's not that I'm scared but I knew that I needed to respect Dionysus' followers decision to stand by their former master even if he was gone forever. But by the sad sympathetic look I got from the Maenads I knew that I couldn't evade them.

"You cannot,(see what I mean), but you can neutralize them and distract them long enough so that you can reach the temple faster." with that she perked me up.

"How?" I asked hopefully.

"With this." she said pulling from her robes a long vial and cup, pouring the contents of the vial into the cup and handing it to me with care.

"This wine is mixed with a sleeping herbs that Dionysus himself made and entrusted to us," she explained, " it is so powerful that just by pouring a little of the concoction unto the ground will make a the scent of the wine put to sleep the Sileni thereby giving you the time to find the thyrsus and become officially our lord." she finished. I cradled the cup in my hands determined to complete this quest and return to Olympus so I can help the others. And thanking the Maenads I went on the path they showed me towards Dionysus' temple, as I was walking I saw other Maenads and other nature spirits, some waved at me, others just went into their trees. That's when I heard the sound of a hunting horn, then wild crazy yelling coming from my right. Fearing but knowing what was coming I turned just in time to see half-a-dozen dwarf size bald men, dressed in purple Greek robes holding clubs staring at me with glazed look that told me they drink to much and with an expression that said they didn't want to be friends. One by one the sileni stopped until they surrounded me, it was silent for a moment while I looked at the sileni in front me until finally the one in the center stepped forward. He was dressed the same as the others but unlike the others he had wreath on his which made him the leader.

"So you're the one that has replaced our lord Dionysus." he said giving me a cold look.

"Please I don't want any problem with you I just want to go to the temple and leave in peace." I said hoping my voice wasn't trembling.

"No, we know what your reason for going to the temple is and we will not let it happen, men attack!" and together started forward but not before I pulled out the cup and poured some of it into the ground like the Maenads told me to, and that's when everything started to go bad. Instantly the sleeping effect of the wine worked it's wonder and was putting the sileni asleep but not before one of them hit the cup with his club making me drop the cup with it the liquid. Panicking I took the club and hit it's owner with it, and started to run as I looked back only to see six little men dropped were they stood sleeping like little ugly babies. When I finally stopped only to noticed what have just happened, I thought in horror that lost the wine the nymphs gave me and I knew there was another territory of them around here and I will have no choice but to faced them. And with that happy thought I went on my way summoning with my new powers my own club knowing I was going to have a fight ahead of me. And after a couple of hours my prediction came true more of the sileni came but this ones had more of wild look in their eyes. Then without a warning they attacked I quickly took I swipe on the nearest two and they went down for the count. The others then surrounded me to confuse me but they were underestimating me, so I used my powers and put two of them in mad state that made them think they were birdies. Meanwhile as for the other I summoned grape vines to get them tangled as well as to crush them until they turned to gold dust and with that I rushed towards the temple finally at the end of this quest. I entered and there it was the thyrsus was gold in color except for the grape vines at the top that were made of emeralds and amethysts the entire thing was breathtaking. I reached for it and grasped it in my hands feeling power coursing through my veins and I got out and summon my chariot being pulled by two giant leopards and with that went on my way to Olympus.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I went through Google to find anything interesting about Dionysus but nada. so please review and next chapter is Hestia's POV which will show more action and who the other new Olympians are so until next time.**

**Chronos: finally escaped from those guys**

**Anne: is that right**

**Chronos: what *turns around, *bam**

**Anne: sucker**


	6. On Olympus

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Anne: so now that you're tied up I'll ask again where are my cookies**

**Chronos: *munching I don't know what you're talking about**

**Anne: really? Tell me what are you eating?**

**Chronos: *gulping um chips?**

**Unto the story Chronos the cookie thief does not Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**On Olympus Hestia's (POV) (A/N: Remember she replaced Hera as an Olympian)**

I was looking at the fountains observing how the war was going without the other gods to assist the armies, it was not going so well. Without the Olympians our armies were now on the defense with titan forces grouping together and hitting us hard. With that I knew that must Percy's plan in motion sooner than expected, just like I did to him and his friends I must do the same with those half-bloods suggested by Percy to become the remaining Olympians. And so with a wave of my hand they appeared, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Zoë Nightshade, Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll, and Will Solace.**(A/N: to those that are fans of the Stoll brothers sorry but I had to choose one of them). **They all looked confused for a moment until they spotted and bowed to me.

"Welcome young heroes." I said calmly.

"Lady Hestia why are we here we should be leading our troops." says Clarisse.

"The reason as to why you're all here is because as you know the Olympians have faded." I stated. They all looked at me with a pained face even the daughter of Ares and I realized that even though they never see there Olympian parents (with the exception of Zoë whose father is Atlas) they still cared for them.

"And for that they need to be replaced by their children meaning you." they looked at me with very surprised and shocked faces that I almost laughed which is not like me.

"Why us of all our siblings?" asked Will.

"Good question Will for the answer is simple," I gestured around pointing at the thrones of power, "you might notice that the thrones of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, and Athena are all glowing unlike those of your parents. It's because Percy, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia have replaced their godly parents as the new Olympians and before they left to strengthen their powers Percy gave the names of who can replace the remaining gods and he chose you all. Of course I had to wait but with the armies losing in force I needed to move faster I summoned you sooner than expected, now will you accept in becoming the new Olympians." I finished. They all looked thoughtful processing what I had just said.

"And what if we refused?" said Silena nervously.

"Simple I can choose another of your siblings but remember this when you decide, Percy chose you all because of all your brothers and sisters you represents what you mothers and fathers stood for as gods." once more I finished and observed them, they looked as if they were having an internal battle with their minds by the expression on their faces after that they huddled up together whispering so that their voices won't trail to were I am which was silly since I could hear them if chose to but I didn't out of respect for their privacy and the separated.

"Well?" I asked and Charles Beckendorf stepped forward.

"After thinking about it and talking it amongst ourselves we have decided to accept your offer lady Hestia." he said. I smiled at them for doing this their parents would have been proud.

"Very well, what you must do is go to your parents thrones and touch them to accept their powers and after that I will send you were you are needed." and with that they went to they're parents thrones and once they touched just like before they started to grimace, then they went rigid, and finally they relaxed just in the moment they transformed and changed in to gods. One by one they fell to the floor unconscious until the transformation ended and woke up changed in appearances.

"And now the Olympian council is completed with that you must go to were you're needed." I sated and continued. "Clarisse you must go and lead our forces against the titan Atlas and his army." Clarisse nodded and in a flash of light vanished with I turned to Charles. "Charles you must go to the forges and help finished the weaponry your father started." Beckendorf nodded hugged Silena and vanished.

"Zoë you and Will must go and destroy all the ancient monsters that are roaming around and quickly." with that they nodded and left in flashes of gold and silver.

"Katie you must help out the nature spirits and satyrs that are using woodland magic to strengthen our borders." and like that she left. "Travis you must round up the wind gods to stop any aerial attacks." he grinned a crooked grin and left.

"What about Hestia?" Silena asked. I turned to her and had determined looked that I've never seen on Aphrodite before.

"You my dear are going to help me strengthen the magical barriers here on Olympus just follow me." with that I guided her toward a room behind the throne room.

**Silena's (POV)**

Hestia lead to an amazing room. In the center there was this huge pillar of energy that was almost as big as Niagara Falls, it was beautiful.

"This Silena is the core of Olympus, Zeus and the others began constructing it the created this place to wield their energy if I time came when they weren't here to protect it, you may called it backup generator." said Hestia.

"But why are we here the milady?" I asked.

"The reason is because some of the titans soldiers have invaded Olympus when the gods faded and this will purged them out we just need to wield it the rest the core will do on it's own." after explaining Hestia showed were the controls were. They were in a podium two circles that according to Hestia place in it my hands and with that I concentrated on the energy of the core to find all of the intruders.

**Will's (POV)**

Being a god was incredible. There I was shooting down flaming arrows eradicating monsters that would've taken me longer time eliminating, taking them down in a flash. Besides that my senses were enhanced I could Zoë miles away destroying monsters too as well I could see the monsters that were coming to join the main force of the titan army. Fat chance on that, not while I'm here, I released a rain of arrows on them turning them all to dust when I had an idea. You see one of my brother that died because of the war told me that dad gave him a set of sonic arrows to use and they were a huge help battling monsters with them. And by thinking about it instantly I was using sonic arrows and they worked wonders, not only I eliminated with the arrows but with the sound to evaporated and confused the rest of the monsters that heard the sound. And on that happy note I kept moving on my mission.

**Zoë 's (POV)**

As I was hunting down all of the monsters forces I thought about my lady Artemis. Would she have been proud of my decision? I had feeling she would and I would honored her by continuing the hunters in her name once all of this was over. I would follow her ways to being a maiden forever, but I had to let my thoughts aside as a flying bird monster tried to attacked me. In a blur of a moment the bird turned to dust by one of my arrows and with more determination to not distract myself anymore I continued on the hunt eliminating more monsters to win this war.

**Beckendorf's (POV)**

It was incredible the things I could do now that I was a god. The things that would have taken me hours to do were done in seconds, on both of my sides were my siblings and cyclops that were helping me with forging weaponry to assist in battle. The weapon was a mixture of automaton and armor to give us both a surprise and an edge in battle. My mind was working like a computer, I knew which piece goes were as well as the chinks and weakest parts of the armor. And when I needed fire I just blow on the metal instead of air, fire came out of my mouth it was incredible, as I was finishing a leg and giving it to one of the cyclops that were assembling the armor I wondered how it was going in the battlefield.

**Clarisse's (POV)**

I couldn't believe that I was the goddess of war I was even more surprised how I looked no longer buff but slimmer. With a quick thought I changed into my red armor with my spear at my side, I noticed how my armor seemed broader at the shoulder more Spartan like and my spear looked longer, and heavier at the blade. With a waved of my hand a chariot appeared being pulled by two fire-breathing golden boars. The chariot was blood-red with pictures of war. With a smile I got in it and with a pull on the reins I was off to the battle. As I was reaching the front lines of the battle I spotted I single figure beating everyone that stood in front him, it was Atlas. The giant imbecile was getting cocky since my dad faded well not anymore. I got closer within earshot.

"ATLAS!" I screamed. He looked up and grinned like he just won a prize the big oaf.

"So you're one of the war god's brats, eh well just like all those demigods that came before you will fall." and with that he pointed his swords towards me and out of it came a energy beam coming right at me. I quickly pulled out my shield and the beam slammed into leaving it unharmed with Atlas with a surprised look on his face. In that moment it gave me the opportunity to jump out of my chariot and hit him in the shoulder with my electric spear shocking him also using my shield to hit him in the face. Many of the enemy tried to attack me to but with a blast of red energy they either disintegrated or blast into the air. As I looked Atlas was getting up and I quickly charged against him hitting him on the side drawing ichor from the wound. On that moment I saw vines coming out of him and looked to see Katie doing some nature spell to Atlas giving me enough time while he was distracted to spear him in the chest until he finally turned into a tree. With that done the enemy started retreating now that their leader had fallen with us launching the counterattack.

**Longest chapter I've done since I tried to add more of the other Olympians POV and so next chapter it's going to be Thalia with action and then it's Percy and that chapter it's going to be a surprise of the brainstorming I did with something that's gonna happen in the war but you'll have to wait and see.**


	7. To Mount Ida

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Anne: so chips huh**

**Chronos: yes chips not cookies**

**Anne: really never knew that chips were made of flour and chocolate**

**Chronos:* um sweating no choice then cookie attack *throws cookies**

**Anne: *screams in surprise**

**Chronos: *runs away still tied up**

**story Chronos the cookie thief does not own Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan. Many thanks to my reviewers keep it up and maybe I'll put the next chapter early instead of next week.**

**To Mt. Ida (A/N: for more info goggle Zeus and it will explain everything)**

**Thalia's (POV)**

The moment I touched my father's throne I felt lightning course through me transforming me into a god, for a moment I only saw a blinding light then lost consciousness. When I came to I saw myself transformed like all the others and then we began to prepare for our departure to become officially Olympians. After speaking with Nico and feeling my heart flutter when he gave me a hug and relaxing feeling content in his arms. With that he left towards the underworld leaving thinking were I was going to go, then it hit me Mt. Ida the place my father was raised during the titans reign and with that I willed lightning to me and headed there. When I saw that it was a tall mountain, I knew that even with my godly powers it wasn't going to be easy I sensed danger in the wind and on that happy note I went on my way. I was walking when I saw a giant boulder coming towards me, I willed lightning quickly a turned it to rubble and I spotted the culprit. It was giant but not like any of those that I've seen before, this giant 30- feet tall with muscles the size of boulders and I look in his eyes that told me that he wasn't going to be fooled by simple thing like other giants. The giant looked at me with cold glare and spoke.

"So you're Zeus latest brat the one that replaced him." it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah I'm his daughter, what's it to you?" I said.

"I am Porphyrion son of Gaea sworn enemy of Olympus." I stared wide eyed in surprise and confusion. I didn't know there were more children of Gaea and that's when it hit me I remember hearing a story of this. That Gaea gave birth to giants so that they could destroy Olympus for what they did to the titans, but like them they were defeated and destroyed but apparently they survived.

"So tell me what do you want from me Porphyrion?" I asked knowing that I was going to be in a fight soon, and slowly so that he didn't noticed my hand went to the hilt of my blade hoping he hadn't noticed. But he either ignored it or didn't noticed which gave me a chance.

"It's simple child I want vengeance for my kin and you will be the first to suffer it." he stated pulling a mace that looked like it was a demolition ball. We stood there for a moment looking at each other not doing no movement waiting for the other to move, when he suddenly attacked. The moment he came charging I quickly pulled my sword and stabbed at his stomach thinking that was going to end it, but boy was I wrong . He had a surprised look touched his injury and shrugged it off like it was no big deal, and charged forward again this time cutting me with one of the spike in my shoulder. I grunted in pain as I fell but ignored it and rolled over on the ground and attack with great fury. But he was ready and attacked with the same intent as me, and there we were clashing sword against mace, god against giant neither side giving in waiting to see if one of gave an opening to give the final blow that would end it. That's when a voice in my head that resembles Nico said:_ Remember the lightning dummy, _and made realize something I had forgotten but as I was having this moment Porphyrion slammed me unto the ground with his mace but before he could finish it, I willed my hand to the sky and summoned a lightning bolt that hit him straight in his chest blasting him to some boulders in a very loud crash. As I stood up checking fixing my injuries with ambrosia and nectar thankfully using large amounts since it can't kill me if I use to much of the stuff. I walked over to were Porphyrion crashed and saw he still alive barely anyway, he looked at me with glazed eyes knowing that any minute he was going to dust.

" You've think you won do you, but you're wrong I know the reason you are here," I stared in shock but he continued regardless, " but you will fail even now that we are speaking my brother Alcyoneus is working with the titan Krius **(A/N: but you didn't see that one coming did you)** in summoning Zeus' master bolt to give it to Kronos so we can end this war in our favor and bring the Golden Age once more." he finished, why cause he's time came turning to dust leaving me trembling at what he just told me. For the fourth time in my entire life I was scared, scared that I was going to fail everyone else , myself as well and most of all my father. But then I heard Nico's voice again reassuring me:_ don't doubt yourself now Thals that's what they want you to think so you would fail. But I know you aren't like that everyone here is waiting for to come back triumphant as you always do. So stand up child of Zeus and make us proud. _I smile knowing he was right everyone was counting on me to do this so I slapped calming myself I continued climbing the mountain to face against my enemies.

**On top of Mt. Ida (still Thalia's POV)**

I finally reached the top of the mountain to se Krius and Alcyoneus in front of each other with an altar in the middle chanting in some strange language, as the altar emitted some strange light gathering the master bolt from the heavens for them to claim. But not while I'm here they're not as I stood forward.

"KRIUS!" I roared with a voice that sounded like thunder prompting them to stop to look at me. Krius signaled Alcyoneus with his head and he left the altar and pulled out a sword from his back.

"So you killed my brother for that you will pay." and with that he attacked. I quickly touched my bracelet to summon my shield Aegis to surprise him and it succeeded. Alcyoneus stopped in fear leaving enough time to pulled my sword and attack him.

Sword collided sparks flying everywhere fighting with fury greater than before summoning lightning from my sword but he was tougher that Porphyrion withstanding my attacks. As I looked from the corner of my eye I spotted Krius gathering the magic he needed to summon the master bolt. I needed just the right moment and if my plan worked both of this suckers were going to lose big time. When I heard the roar of the master bolt coming towards Krius at that moment I hit Alcyoneus with my shield surprising him and scaring him at the same time, so that I could leave him and run towards Krius and charging my sword along the way. Just as Krius looked at me I thrower my sword at him with a lot of lightning shocking him almost to dust and I stood on top of the altar raised my hand and grabbed the lightning, turning into a spear feeling the electricity coursing through my entire body. With this at hand this two were going to lose now. As they regained there focus on me, I raised my spear and struck them with enough electricity to power up a large city and with a waved of my hand sent them to Tartarus. Finally relaxing for a moment to enjoy my victory, I focused again and with a wave of my hand a sapphire and gold chariot being pulled by enormous eagles appeared. Getting on the chariot and pulling the reigns I went flying to Olympus.

**Another chapter done and next it's Percy's turn and more action to come. **

**Chronos: finally I can eat cookies in peace.**

**Mystery person: you think so**

**Chronos: *turns around *looks shock who are you?**


	8. On Atlantis

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Chronos: who are you?**

**Mystery person: I am your father**

**Chronos: no that can't be *screams**

**Mystery person: it is the truth Chronos**

**Chronos: no that can't be cause my dad is over there**

**Chronos' dad: hey son, hey fake me *waves at them**

**Mystery person: oh *nervous got to go *runs away**

**Chronos the cookie thief does not own Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan. **

**On Atlantis Percy's POV**

I left the throne room after speaking with Hestia about who was going to be the remaining Olympians.

**Flashback**

"_Perseus I need to speak with you about something important." says Hestia._

"_What is it about?" I asked._

"_It is about the rest of the remaining Olympians." she finished._

"_What do you mean?" again I ask._

"_What I mean Perseus is that to defeat the titans we need the powers of all the Olympians not just half of them." she stated. I was thinking of that. Who can be the remaining Olympians? As soon I asked myself that question the names came to me just as fast. I searched for my pockets and out of nowhere appeared, a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly wrote down the names of the demigods that I know would be the correct people that can become the gods and handed to Hestia with instructions to wait until one of the others or myself returned from their quests and with their help turn them into gods. And with I was on my way._

**Flashback end**

I was going towards my father's palace here in Olympus not for transportation reasons but just to see the place one last time before I go to the front lines. As I stopped at the entrance I could still see my father there sometimes resting or sometimes talking to me about the war under the sea. But now, now I could never do that anymore. With a start I remember something that my mother used to say. That one day the kids will replace their parents and become the new generation, whether they wanted too or not it will just happen. With that I put on my armor and the moment it touched me it transformed right there. Instead of being bronze colored it was now gold also incrusted with shell like sapphires and emeralds, in the center there was a emerald trident a shark like helm was on my head. All in all I was pretty shocked when I looked at myself in the mirror, but I knew it came with the new job, so I transported myself to Atlantis.

…**...**

**In Atlantis (Percy's POV)**

As I appeared inside of my father's palace I saw how the war was going here and let me tell you it wasn't pretty. Oceanus forces were really pushing down the Atlantean forces. I saw sea serpents the size of skyscrapers swarming around while mermen were attempting to destroy them. Greek fire was flying around everywhere and sea creatures were fighting with a feral fury that sent I shiver down my spine. I saw the cyclops army fighting against sea giants but I didn't spot my brother Tyson among them, also I didn't spot my immortal family leading the front lines or anything, giving me a bad feeling. I spotted a merman that was rushing around a corner and with a wave of my hand I willed the water to bring him to me. Instantly it happened and he was in front of me before he knew it and when he noticed me he bowed with respect.

"My lord it is a pleasure that you have returned!" he exclaimed.

"What happening where is Triton and Amphitrite?" I asked. The merman looked at me with a pained expression but a look from me made him tell me what is happening here.

"My lord when lord Poseidon was fading he turned his weapon of power into a crystal saying that his true heir will be the one to unleash the power inside of it. Naturally everyone thought it would be Triton since he is the lord's heir but it didn't worked, he wasn't chosen. Then we thought it would be lady Amphitrite since she was lord Poseidon's queen but alas she failed too, then the lord Tyson came but he wasn't able to unleash it too, but he had the idea that you would be the one summon Poseidon's power from the crystal but Amphitrite and Triton refused that idea, so now they're in the throne room fighting about what to do with the power." he finished sadly. I was furious, it was bad enough that the Olympians are gone and now my blasted relatives are fighting who gets what, well not that I'm there not. So after asking where the throne room was I swam there and when I reached the doors I pulled out my sword Riptide, and with a kick I opened the doors. That they were surprised was an understatement, they looked as if they just saw Typhon or something, once the unwanted surprise was over there faces started to show how happy they were to see me. Tyson and Briares had smile on they're faces, some of the merman and naiads that were there bowed respectfully at me, the sea creatures that were there did the same, and finally Amphitrite and Triton were glaring daggers at me but it didn't bother me. I walked forward daring them to try and do something at me, and Triton complied by stepping in front of me pulling out his own trident at me.

"You won't get father's blessing it's my birthright not yours!" he roared at me. I just looked at him and raised my sword knowing I was going to have to fight him so that he could accept me.

"Triton we don't have to do this especially with Oceanus barging in the front doors, I need Poseidon's powers if I'm going to defeat him-" I was interrupted when Triton tried to popsicle me with his trident. I quickly dodge his attack and started to attack back but he blocked it, I quickly kicked him in the stomach and attacked him again. But he recovered but not before I cut in half his trident. He was shocked but he pulled out the sword at his side from it's sheath and attacked me once more. But that was his mistake, as I blocked and doge his attacks I noticed how awkward they were, so I used one of the techniques that Luke taught long ago and disarmed him, and with a tackle he fell to the floor with my sword at his throat. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what I would do next. Slowly I put my sword down and stepped back from Triton, turning my back to him and walking towards what is left of my father's will. The crystal was glowing blue, it was shaped in a wild form as if it was alive, which it was probably, as I reached it I placed my sword in front of it and waited. Suddenly my sword started glowing too and the crystal slowly started to merge with sword encasing in the crystal until it covered the entire sword like a cocoon. And then the cocoon started to crack and when it finally broke out came the trident that my father used for so many centuries, I raised my hand and it flew towards me. As soon as I touched it I felt the rush of the sea, the fury f the storms and the power of the earthquakes. I looked at the trident, it has changed a lot, around the edges and at the spear points were wave-like pattern, incrusted in the upwards were the gold bands were was a part of the crystal that created shaped into an oval. The shaft was gold with black and at the pommel in the end was sapphire. I looked at everyone in the throne room and to my surprise everyone was kneeling towards me, even Triton and Amphitrite. And then a dolphin that was as big as shark swam forward, I recognized him he was my father's lieutenant Delphin god of dolphins, and said in a clicking sound which I understood in my mind: "_What is your command my lord"._ it said.

"Tyson, you and Briares take command of the cyclops army. Triton take command of the mermen, Amphitrite go to the Nereid forces, and Delphin gather the our sea creature legion under your command. We need to regroup if we are going to launch our counter attack." I finished. Delphin bowed and left to do my others followed by Amphitrite with Triton along with everyone in the room, only Tyson and Briares remained.

"Brother what are you gonna do?" **(A/N:I put it like this because Tyson may looked older but he is young still so don't judge me).** I looked at him, his big eye filled with worry.

"As for me I'm going to face Oceanus in battle." I stated summoning a gold and green- blue chariot being pulled by massive hippocampus. I got in pulled on the reigns and left towards the battlefield.

…**...**

**In between the two armies (Percy's POV)**

I was surging in a speed I have never thought to experience, I was going at a speed that would've made a jet pale in comparison. As I was swimming **(A/N: can you swim with a chariot? Anyone well humor me please). **through the lines of the armies, the enemy trying to bring me down but failing, discovering a that my new trident can still change into my old sword Riptide. So there I was fighting through all of Oceanus forces using my trident other times my sword, unleashing energy beams from my trident and energy bolts from my sword hacking and destroying everything that got in my way finally reaching the heart of the enemy territory. I looked around many of the sea daemons and monsters were wary of me, why, the reason is some were scared of me while other were waiting for me to make a move. Well if they wanted me to do something they could've just asked.

"OCEANUS COME AND FACE ME!" I roared sending fissures around me. Then I felt a cold chill in the water and I noticed the titan forces dividing to let a newcomer come forward, I saw a chariot of algae green color being pulled by crawfish, and the rider was a merman of navy-indigo blue color with bull horns on his head, taller than any merman about seven to eight feet tall, hair white as snow and eyes as deep as the darkness of the sea. He had a breastplate on his chest as armor and a snake-like javelin in his hand **(A/N: yeah it was lame of Oceanus to use a snake so I tweaked his weapon to be better.) **I knew even right there and then who this creature was, even before he introduce himself.

"I am Oceanus, titan of the sea" he said in voice cold like Kronos except that instead of the knife scraping it was more deeper like the ocean.

"Yeah I know who you are I've seen you on Olympus when you were facing my father." I said trying to sound less nervous than how I am. Oceanus stared at me with those eyes calmly at me as if I wasn't so much a challenge to him.

"I see that you are the demigod son of Poseidon who has replaced him, yes," he said with a smile when my eyes widened, "the rest of my brethren as well myself felt when new gods were born so I knew you will come to face me, so here I am now prepare to die child." with that he charged at me. But he underestimated me just all the other titans have done and it became their downfall, as soon as Oceanus charged I already had went to my left and with my sword slashed at his ribs.

Oceanus screamed as he pulled on the reigns to turn around only to meet a sphere of water coming at his face, while he was distracted a changed from sword to trident and blew up one of the wheels of his chariot as well one of the crawfish disintegrated thanks to a blast from my trident. When Oceanus noticed what I did to his chariot he howled in fury and charged himself towards me. I was ready as well, I summoned the shield that Tyson had given me during the war and it clashed with Oceanus javelin as my sword nicked at his shoulder. He grunted in pain but not before grazing me with his spear, just as quickly I willed water to my side to move faster to evade him and gain more ground.

We stood there god and titan staring waiting to see who was going to make the first move and at once we charged my sword against his javelin collided sending a shockwave around us. I used my shield to slam him in the head, I slashed at him while he was confused and cut of his one of his horns, and stabbed him in the chest. Turning my sword into a trident I released a beam of godly energy at him with a whirlpool crashing him into some rocks with great force. I swam to were Oceanus was only to find nothing but rubble, I looked around trying to find Oceanus and also disintegrating all monsters that were attacking me all around. Telkhines, serpents, various sea creatures that looked like they came from that movie Pirates of the Caribbean, **(A/N: sorry people but couldn't resist on that one)**, giants and ancient creatures that were before the times of the gods.

That's when I heard it, I roar that was more like a screech that came upwards, the creature that were around me all turned to dust as whatever it was that did the sound came closer. As I looked up I realized that whatever that monster was Oceanus in his true form, I knew that immortal beings had one and that if a mortal so much as looked at them in that for they turned to dust. Well thank the fates that I was a god or else I was gonna be dust too. As Oceanus got closer I summoned a whirlpool around us so that no one else had to lose there live whether they were friend or foe. I looked at Oceanus taking in his appearance, he was the size of two cruise ships combined, also he was wide as a whale but his shape was shark-like, his mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth.

Oceanus bellowed yet again as he went towards me as summoned the trident for this battle. I summoned an arc of blue light towards Oceanus but it didn't do much damage to him. Then he did something that was unexpected, he summoned spike like a blowfish all around his body and sent it with the speed of torpedoes towards me. I didn't had a chance to create a shield and the one I had was dented so it wouldn't protect well, I knew that I was immortal but it was gonna take a while for me to heal for those kind of injuries. But then out of nowhere this spirit-like energy came and shielded me from Oceanus attack.

The shield then started to fade, I looked around to see who created the shield but found no one, as I looked at it again I saw my father instead of the shield then I heard his voice before it faded from existence: "_rule…with…kindness…my son…know that I'…m….proud of you …always…I…love…you."_ with that what remained of my father disappeared, shielding me was his final act as an Olympian and as a parent. I stood there crying for my father, for the gods, for those that have lost their lives because of this war and then I heard a female voice in my mind: "_remember you to have a true form so sea spawn, don't let your father's sacrifice be in vain." _I knew that was Athena giving her wisdom in her own insulting kind of way, but then I heard the other voices of the gods whispering to me giving me courage, advice, and other praises, even from those that hated me like Ares, Dionysus, and Hades, with Zeus giving the final comment: _"Perseus you are an amazing hero and you will be an incredible king you shall be the King of the Olympian gods I give you my blessing…"_with that was gone what was left of the Olympian gods.

Apparently they did more than speak to me because for a moment Oceanus was froze in place giving me enough time to calm myself and regroup my strength to do my ace in the hole against Oceanus. As the titan of the sea finally snapped out of it and went for the attack I reveal my true god form, the force was so great that it pushed Oceanus away. I looked at myself, instead of leg I had multiple fish tails, I was buff as some heavy weight lifters, I had aqua colored hair and beard, still had my helm and my chest armor. I looked at the trident in my hand it change to more heavier trident I changed it to my sword Riptide and the blade looked like a broad sword. I would've liked more to get used to my appearance but Oceanus came back for round three. He roared again and I did the same meeting his challenge, we clashed. I stabbed at his side and he took me along for a ride, I got of him and fired another bolt of energy to come my way, which he did. I willed, no I commanded the water to my side creating another more gigantic sphere of water and launched it towards Oceanus colliding him like a demolition ball. I swam faster than I ever thought possible with Riptide in trident mode and pierced him sending bolts of energy throughout his body. Oceanus roared in pain attempting to force me out of him but no chance, I changed my teeth shark-like and started to rip piece out of him with each bite. He tried bite me but I dodge him and summoned another whirlpool to trap him as summoned my sword . Then he did something I didn't expect he changed forms, this time he looked like a humanoid shark man summoning his javelin to his side, ichor the blood of the immortals flowing from his wounds. We stared at each other and with war cries we clashed turning into blurs of green and blue lights. We collided with the force of a hurricane slashing and piercing trying to completely destroy each other all around us the sea was resonating with our power as we faced each other in a duel to the death.

…**...**

**In Olympus (Annabeth's POV)**

I returned to Olympus after finishing my quest and spotted everyone staring at Iris message in the sea. The only thing I could see were mermen and various other sea creatures fighting against the titans sea forces. I knew Percy was down there but I couldn't see him anywhere I was worried something happened to him.

"Don't worry his not dead." said a voice. I turned around to see Thalia looking at me amused look on her face.

"What do you mean Thals?" I asked.

" You see those blue and green flashes?" she asked I nodded. "Well that is Percy fighting against Oceanus." I stared dumbfounded as I looked at screen again. That was my seaweed brain I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah Perce kick some titan butt!" cheered Nico. All around the other gods were looking in awe and surprise at the underwater battle that was happening. But my only thought was for Percy to be safe so that he can returned to me.

…**...**

**Back at the battle (Percy's POV)**

I took Oceanus with me and slammed him into the sea floor. Man this has been one fierce battle, no rest, no food, nothing. I stood up staring at Oceanus and he doing the same to me looking pretty beat up. Both of us knew that this was gonna be the end of our fight and we raised our weapons and attacked. Oceanus lunged himself at me but instead of evading it I took the attack on the shoulder stabbing him with my sword on his stomach. Then I willed more water inside of him, froze it and expand it into spikes inside of him bursting out of him. He screamed and pushed off him cradling his wound and looking at me with pure loathing.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS JACKSON!" he bellowed. But all I did was summoned my trident and slammed it against the ocean floor and summoned the biggest whirlpool I could muster all around him and what remained of his forces. And all I had to say to him was three simple words.

"GO TO TARATARUS!" I yelled. With the sea titan and his army were going on a one way trip to Tartarus where his brethren were going to join him soon. All around me I heard cheers of victory but no matter how much I wanted to join in I knew I couldn't. There was still work to be done I needed to join the others and end this war so I switch off my godly form, summoned my chariot again, looked for Tyson tell him he was in charge until I returned and went towards Olympus.

**And done longest chapter put a lot of fighting here. Next chapter will be the official reunion of the new gods what's gonna happen then. Wait and see next week.**


	9. Meetings and fights of the Olympians

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Chronos: *chasing fake dad come back here who are you**

**Mystery person: I'll never tell so leave me alone**

**Chronos: you will tell me shuriken cookie attack *throws cookies**

**Mystery person: *falls *screams**

**Chronos: now to see who it is *takes mask off what the**

**Meetings and fight of the Olympians Annabeth's POV**

There we were the new Olympians on our new thrones having a break of from the war. Since Oceanus lost his battle with Percy and was sent to Tartarus, Kronos called a seize fire no doubt to regroup and launch a new battle strategy against us. But for now we enjoy the peace to fix weaponry or heal our injured and many more things that are needed to do.

Also Hestia wants us to have this chance to know more of our duties as gods as well to find out who is the new ruler, Hestia knows but she won't tell us until we are all together to hear the news. So we're waiting for Percy that is running late because he is leading his new armies in the cleanup of Oceanus forces, but he sent an Iris message saying he was on his way. The only thing I hope is that whoever rules Olympus does it wisely and I hope my new fellow gods don't rebel because of whom our parents have chosen.

**Percy's POV**

I finally got everything in other on Atlantis. You may be asking what happened on Atlantis, well I'll tell you. You see my great half-brother Triton (notice sarcasm here) decided for himself that he'll rule Atlantis in my stead while I deal with the war and other Olympian duties. Well you can guess what I said to that ego-maniacal god. I said no and put Tyson in charge along with Delphin and Amphitrite seeing as I trusted them well for this job. It was simple Tyson will lead the Atlantean armies to get rid of those enemies that are still trying to destroy us in the names of the Titans.

Meanwhile Amphitrite and Delphin will handle kingdom affairs like, how the state of our forces are and what not. So Triton threw a tantrum but was calmed down by the time I left Atlantis thinking of what I was going to face there. The gods chose me out of all of their children to be the king of Olympus, somehow they do things about me without my consent and it drives me crazy. So now I'm preparing myself for all those destructive discussions that happen on Olympus between the gods and I will be in the center of it all, who says life is fair cause I want to show him my life so they can see the truth.

…**...**

**On Olympus Thalia's POV**

I was bored waiting, I wondered is these is how my dad and the others spent their days, no wonder they fell in love with mortals. I looked at Annabeth she was reading a book, to Silena who was checking her reflection, to Beckendorf that was engrossed making something, to Will who was listening to music, Zoë that was petting a deer of hers,

Katie was planting some seeds in a nearby garden, while Grover was playing his reed pipes, Hestia was tending the hearth, Clarisse was sharpening her sword, Travis that was doing some calls, and Nico well he was as bored as me. I looked over at Nico and my stomach started to do back-flips. I've had these feelings for a while, it's because of these feelings that I'm not part of the hunt anymore.

I looked at Silena, she stopped checking herself in the mirror and was looking at me with knowing face. But I couldn't focus on these feelings at the moment, I needed to focus on this war and especially about who would be our ruler. I had a feeling it's going to be me since my father was the ruler but it could also be either Nico or Percy, since they are big three children like me. Man I can't wait to go to one of my father's temple and take a bath and relax for while.

**Nico's POV**

Man this was boring waiting for Percy, he gets to have all the fun while we're all stuck here waiting for him. I'm so bored I even summoned some skeletons so I could watch them dance for a while, you should see them doing thriller, **(A/N: yeah I thought it would be fun for amusement), **funny I watched Thalia for a while looking into her beautiful blue eyes and got lost in them **(A/N: cheesy I know but humor me)** until I was snapped back to reality by Travis who was laughing at my expression, I glared at him and he stopped laughing, so with that ended my entertainment my boredom returning this bites.

**Percy's POV**

I finally came to Manhattan, as I looked down I saw that the defeat of Oceanus caused some major fear in the Titans forces, but no doubt Kronos has a plan to take us down, but for know he' regrouping. I spotted Olympus and I entered it's gates, making my chariot disappear and putting the hippocampus on a nearby lake on Olympus I walked to the throne room. As I passed the Olympian army camps many heads started to turn in my direction, some were whispering with others, I overheard their conversations, hey nothing can't escape a gods' hearing.

They were speaking of what I've done, some nodded towards me, others cheered, some looked awed, while the rest bowed. Man feels like the time I returned Zeus master bolt. After pondering over that I finally reached the throne room, man I was nervous inside of here there was going to be chaos soon, at least I hope that I have some of my fellow gods support me as king of Olympus, but we'll have to wait and see, so after taking a deep breath to calm myself I opened the doors.

Immediately the first thing I noticed were my fellow gods. Zoë with her gaze sharp like Artemis', Nico with a calm bored look on his face black fire dancing in his eyes, Thalia with eyes that looked like sapphires and the occasional flash of lightning in her glare, Grover looking more calmed than before and a look that said he had hit the happy juice, Clarisse looked less buff but had more cruel glare like her father her eyes red with fire, Travis looked the same with his crooked smile on his face playing some game in his cell phone/caduceus, Katie was doing some nature magic to shrub, Silena waved at me, Hestia smiled nodding towards me, Beckendorf nodded too fixing some gadget that on his lap, Will Solace winked at me listening to music in his I-pod, and finally Annabeth.

When I saw her my heart leaped with joy, through all of this war and all of the battles I always thought of my wise girl, when she looked at me I saw her eyes water and for a moment, she looked like she wanted to run and hugged me but she composed herself like I was doing. I walked forward to the middle where my throne was going to be, with my thoughts in process and a snap from my fingers my throne appeared in a flash if light. It was a mixture of sea stone and marble, the color was blue, coral and sea shells surrounded it and finally it had a built in holster for my sword/trident Riptide. I sat on the throne a put Riptide in trident form in the holster and looked at everyone waiting to see which one of them were going to speak first. Finally Hestia stood up and went to the center of the throne and shrunk down to human size and turned to face us.

"Welcome my fellow Olympians, the legacy of your parents," Hestia stopped to look at us for a moment and continued speaking, "as your all probably wondering, lord Zeus left a will to me saying who he noticed that could be the one to replace him as ruler of Olympus in case they faded and so I will tell you who it is." you could feel the tension in the air everyone stopped what they were doing and sat still waiting for Hestia to say the name.

" The ruler of Olympus is…..Perseus Jackson." she finished.

I felt everyone stare at me even all of our forces were silent, no one made a single noise. And then chaos erupted, everyone was screaming like they couldn't believe it, some like me sat quietly observing the argument. I had a feeling it was going to turn into a fight and my fears turned true. Clarisse and Thalia some of those that were arguing started fighting with a savagery of lions. Around me everyone was watching the fight amused, some like Grover and Nico were trying to stop the fight. Others like Travis and Will were laughing, and also making side bets.

Meanwhile Thalia and Clarisse were starting to get serious, when Thalia pulled out her master bolt and Clarisse her spear, starting to duel each other with the ferocity of lions shaking the entire throne room, now everyone were trying to stop them without succeeding. Annabeth and Nico were trying to get close to them to stop the fight until a bolt of electricity hit Nico sending him flying to a corner of the room. I looked at Hestia and from what I saw in the look she gave me I knew that I was the one to stop this cat fight. So I summoned my trident to me and slammed the into the ground causing an earthquake strong enough to stop the fighting but weak enough that it won't damage Manhattan. I looked at them all when they stopped the fighting, nobody dared to make a move or anything. Until I spoke to them.

" Now people we can do this the easy way or the hard." I stated daring anyone to challenge me. Nobody said a word and everyone sat down and so we continued with the war. We needed to see which were the Titan lieutenants are left and who are still around, according to Thalia and Clarisse, Atlas and Krius were out of commission along with Oceanus. Most of the worst of the monsters forces were diminished thanks to Will and Zoë, meanwhile the underworld was under the control of Nico, same with the other territories of Grover and Annabeth. The security of Olympus was up and running, thanks to Hestia and Silena.

According to Travis and Katie the defenses they set up around the city were holding up for the moment, according to Beckendorf the supplies of armor and weapons were increasing under his command which was good. Now it was on to the main problem in these war Kronos, the Titan lord since regaining his body has done nothing than to cause mayhem against our forces. It has gone to the point that he has ordered the minor gods to help Hecate in creating new monsters, but thanks to our archer gods are exterminated and so the problem is over for now. But he's planning something troubling I can feel it, it involves Typhon since the father of all monsters have not been seen since my father and the other Olympians sent it to Tartarus, but according to Hades he was released from his new prison but nobody knows were. Scout were sent to find it but no luck, so we needed to end this war fast to hunt Typhon down, but just when everything was going under control it had to go haywire. One of our scouts reported that the titan army was mobilizing and had some new foot soldiers marching with them. So sent the others to round up our forces it was time to go to battle.

**I'll only say that this was a filler so I'm sorry if your disappointed but had so I could think of the battles that were to come. Also I wanted to show what I thought an Olympian meeting during process. Anyway next week there will be battles so wait for that until then.**


	10. Gods vs Titans

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Chronos: you! *shock**

**Mystery guy: yes me, do you know who I am**

**Chronos: Gabriel! Why are you here and why are you dressed like that werewolf from twilight?**

**Gabriel: well that's simple I just- wait what?**

**Chronos: yeah you look like Jacob yeah that was his name**

**Gabriel:! M*****f***** I'll kill you**

**Chronos: oh I'm guessing you don't like twilight**

**Gabriel: *roars**

**Chronos: uh-oh**

**Gods vs. Titans (Percy's POV)**

So all of us were gathered in the conference room to see what we were facing and how we're going to defeat it. Annabeth was giving a report that one of her siblings gave her to update us.

"According to Malcolm the Titan forces have move out en masse toward our bases, on one side it's they're drakon forces they have been saving out. Also the forces of the minor gods are bringing up the rear along they're demigod legion. Basically it shows that they want to ends this in full force as well distract us from whatever they have in store for Olympus." she finished making some of the mortals a bit worried.

"If what you're saying is true Annabeth then what is it they want to keep hidden?" said Katie. Everyone looked at Annabeth at once making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well Katie to answer your question I'll give you a question, what is the only thing that can keep us truly occupied because it requires our full attention?" she said.

"Typhon." said Clarisse.

"Correct the father of all monsters before being defeated by the Cyclopes army distracted the former Olympians while the Titan army attacked Olympus." she fell silent we knew what she was talking about wondering how we could stop the monster Typhon even with all the our combined godly powers there was slight chance that we could win but we needed our own super monster to take it down, but what? I looked at the other they had the worried and thoughtful look I probably had trying to see if we can find a solution to this problem. And that's when it hit me there was a monster that could hold his own against Typhon.

"What about the kraken?" I said. Everyone looked at me surprised** (A/N: yes I know bit cliché sine there are a couple of stories that have the kraken but I needed something tough to face Typhon for the moment so please bear with it)**. and by their looks I knew they needed more convincing.

"Think about it the kraken is as powerful as Typhon it can weaken him and hold him off while we face off against the Titans, think about it." I finished and everyone started analyzing what I said.

"Yeah it can work." said Annabeth she looked at me, " great idea seaweed brain.: she said

"Well I do have my moments now to focus on the enemy forces, who are leading these attack?" I asked.

" Well apparently the remaining Titans and their minor gods allies are going to be leading these forces personally, but knowing them they won't appeared personally. So what we need to do is make them come out into the open to face us. Any suggestions?" she asked looking at us.

"I think that I know how." I said and quickly told them my plan, by the end of it everyone was laughing at my idea knowing it was going to work. And so we marched to war.

…**...**

**Third person POV's the Titans fortress**

A demigod in gray colored Greek armor was walking towards the throne room of the Titans. Outside you could hear the roar and battle cries of the two armies colliding against each other, the explosions, the clash of sword against sword, and many war sounds. The demigod hurried as fast as his injuries permitted him, he was bruised and cut all over his body, his armor dented and chipped in the corners, his eye patch ripped. The demigod Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis had left the battlefield to report to his masters about the sudden shift the battle had taking. After passing a hall he reached the throne room doors, opening it he entered and reached the ones he wanted to talk about. As he looked around he noticed some of the thrones in there were empty except for eight. In them were the minor gods and the remaining Titans, in the center was Kronos lord of time, his black and gold armor shined with an evil glint a hooded cloak rested on his shoulders the hood covered his face leaving it the shadows, his scythe Backbiter was in a holster at his side. On his left was his brother Iapetus the Piercer father of Atlas sat with a emotionless face, his spear also in a holster at his side wearing a stone colored gray armor, on his immediate left was Prometheus his son, dressed as usual in his tux, he had an amused look on his face as if what was happening amused him. On Kronos right sat the titan of light Hyperion, he was wearing his golden armor with his ax by his side, he like all his brothers had the same golden eyes that at that moment were looking at Ethan's location, on his right was Krius looking sour, the scar from his battle with Thalia goddess of the sky still showed in his body. At the titans side showed three of the minor gods, there was Morpheus god of sleep, Hecate goddess of magic, and Ethan's mother Nemesis goddess of revenge and balance. Ethan cleared his throat to announced his presence and Kronos looked up towards him. Just like Krius he shows burn marks from his battles with Zeus, even appearing as a middle-aged man he looked strong, the only thing that was out of place from his wounds was single white scar on his face. Many thought that it was what was left of his chosen vessel Luke Castellan but in reality it was caused by Percy Jackson in an attempt to stop him from unleashing his true form. Ethan waited to be allowed to speak and got his sign by a lazy wave of his hand by Kronos.

"My lord by your orders we have begun to unleash a counterattack after the defeat of Oceanus and Atlas." he stated and taking a deep breath he continued, "but we are being pushed back, the new gods have started to move and have begun to fight our forces." he finished. Kronos look turned to an angry one.

"Who are the ones that are attacking?" Kronos asked coolly.

"Well mostly is the new big three that are on the front lines." said Ethan. Kronos looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he spoke,

"They are issuing a challenge to us, they want to face us in battle." he mused.

"Then is challenge we will accept!" said Iapetus. Hyperion nodded in approval and stood up, the same with his two brothers.

"Krius you and Prometheus will stay at base camp we will face these rookie gods." said Kronos. They both nodded and went to strengthen the base camp along with Morpheus and the others. And so the titans begun to prepare for their respective battles

…**...**

**On the battle field (Percy's POV)**

The battle was the most fiercest I have ever seen neither side was giving an inch. The plan was for me and the others to go to the frontlines to face off personally against the titans and the minor gods that are in allegiance with them, but so far none have shown but it didn't mean I wasn't busy. I was destroying monster after monster, personally to give our side and edge I was destroying the larger monsters, enemy archers tried to shoot me out of the sky but a wave of my hand I made a small hurricane appeared blowing them away, then that's when I heard it a war horn, only one time did I hear it and that's when Kronos was appearing personally. I saw his chariot being pulled by two drakons, Kronos was garbed for battle his scythe in his hand a smug and arrogant smirk on his face, for a moment the sound of battle around me fell silent in my ears and there was no one but me and Kronos, I took my trident and turned it back to sword form, Kronos doing the same, for a moment I thought I was facing Luke again seeing Backbiter in sword mode again. We charged at the same time getting closer and closer until our swords collided with such a feral and brute force that it shook the heavens, and a shower of sparks danced around us as we collided.

**Nico's POV**

I was leading some of our forces against a battalion of demigods and giants when amidst the battle a grey blur appeared in front of the forces. Iapetus has come but apparently he didn't care for his own soldiers because he was pushing past both forces crashing into them archer from my side unleashed a volley of arrows at him but didn't even bothered him. I knew what he wanted so accepted his challenge and pulled out my sword instantly burning with black flames as Iapetus summoned his spear and we began fighting. Sword and spear clashed sparks flying everywhere. Iapetus wasn't fazed by my helm of darkness but still that didn't stop me, a raised my hand to manipulate the shadows around him to bind themselves to his body. It worked but he realized my plan and was trying to free himself, not while I was here I used the power of the helm to unleash the fear inside of him, it worked he stopped long enough to throw black energy at him sending him flying into the air, enemy warrior tried to come to his aid but I unleashed another jet of flames to trapped them. I pulled the reigns of my chariot to fly into the sky to look were Iapetus landed when something collided with my chariot, looking around I saw it was Iapetus that crashed with me on his own chariot pulled by those flesh eating horses, the piercer tried to attack me but I deflected his attack and unleash more fire to give more damage to him.

**Thalia's POV**

I was throwing lightning bolts everywhere the enemy was many monsters tried to attacked me but with Aegis at my side along with my master bolt the were turned to ash. That's when I saw him, Hyperion the titan of light, he was in a chariot made entirely out of gold being pulled by golden horses **(A/N: greedy much?),** coming towards me. I pulled out my master bolt turning it into a spear, while he took out his axe and we clashed. Lightning and flashes of light flew from our weapons neither of us giving up, I flashed my shield to him and flinched giving me the chance to stab him in his stomach. That's when something appeared from the water.

**Cliffhanger sorry if I haven't updated earlier there was problem with the connection and couldn't update sooner then my trying to fix my laptop I thought I lost what I wrote but then here it was. Next chapter we'll see what Thalia saw as well Percy and the others fight with the titans see you next time.**


	11. Gods vs Titans II

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Chronos: I'm sorry I said you look like Jacob**

**Gabriel: I'll kill you!**

**Chronos: no you won't**

**Gabriel: why not?**

**Chronos: cause of this *throws cookies**

**Gabriel: noooooooooooo!**

**Gods vs. Titans Part II (Thalia's POV)**

Slowly the gigantic monster rise from the water, skin moldy green, taller than any building, Typhon was coming. But he didn't look the same as when the former Olympians defeated it, in his wrists coiled around were hundreds of snakes each one of them breathing fire, his skin looked more scaly than before, and his claws looked more razor sharp than before. How do I know simple, when he took out one of the buildings they were sliced up. I couldn't believe it the Titans upgraded the Father of all monsters to destroy us, but luckily we had a plan to face Typhon until we took out the Titans. The Kraken, it is the only monster that is equal to Typhon and can fight him, but luckily in case Nico was still fighting Annabeth would be the one to summoned it and apparently it happened, cause no sooner Typhon started his destruction the Kraken appeared to challenge him and so the battle of monsters began. Meanwhile they do that I focused on the enemy at hand Hyperion, the Titan of light was surprised that Typhon was distracted but he still kept trying to slice me with his axe, but I met his every attack with my spear. I summoned a lightning storm to burn him to a crisp but he absorbed most of the lightning but still some hit him. I went in trying to skewer him but to no avail, as I was clashing again with him I was wondering how the others were doing hoping they were alright.

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw that the Kraken answered my summons with great satisfaction, meanwhile I the battle was going fierce here as the two armies clashed with a fury I've never seen before. It felt as if each and every one of our forces knew that this war was ending and were unleashing everything they got, but the same could be said about the enemy they weren't giving an inch. I saw some explosion coming from another part of the city were Nico was fighting Iapetus, Thalia was fighting in the skies against Hyperion, as lightning and flashes of light surged from the clouds. One of my siblings went to my side.

"Report." I said.

"My lady they're forces are retreating since they lost the aid of the Titans. Clarisse is taking on the minor gods with the rest of the Olympians." he stated.

"Good what of Percy?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Nobody has seen him since he faced off against Kronos, he-" whatever he was going to say was lost as to meteors crashed in the middle of the battlefield. Most of the forces even stopped to see what crashed, and what I saw shocked. It wasn't any meteor that crashed but none other than Percy and Kronos that were fighting. Both of them were glowing Percy blue-green aura and Kronos black-gold, both fighters were sizing each other off looking for openings, they're weapons Percy' sword and Kronos scythe shined with a such flare that would've blind anyone. Soldiers from both armies tried to attacked them but were met by disintegration as they reached the two. And suddenly they clashed sparks flying from they're weapons with shockwave that almost sent everyone to the ground. Then they flew again and the only thing you could see were the energy surrounding them clashed against one another into buildings, and into the skies as the two fought one another leaving everyone here stood shocked as to their leaders battle. But soon enough the battle recommenced.

**Percy's POV**

Kronos and I clashed as we were fighting on top of a skyscraper neither of us giving in. we fight everywhere in Manhattan and in various forms. He turned into a tiger, I turned into a lion, he turned into a hawk, I turned into an eagle, he turned into a shark, he turned into a shark, I turned into a killer whale **(A/N: I checked for this part and it said killer whale can beat even a great white to anyone with questions)**, we were clearly opposites in every sense of way, it reminded me of how Luke and I were before all of this happened, it made realize that even though Luke was gone part of him was still inside Kronos and it influence him still in a way. But my thoughts left me as Kronos swung his sword at me but I blocked it with my trident sending a blast of energy at the same time as I blocked, sending Kronos crashing towards another building. Kronos came back sword in hand and I also attacked with my sword meeting in a rain of sparks, as we fought all around us nature seemed to have resonated with our power. Time seemed I bit slower, hurricanes appeared, even the Kraken and Typhon were affected as well. We stopped for a moment looking around at what we caused, but then we looked at each other and just like with Oceanus turning into light we collided.

**Nico's POV**

I looked around at what was happening in Percy's fight and Thalia's, it seemed we were disturbing the forces of nature now that we're gods, but I lost my train of thoughts as Iapetus thrust his spear at me. I blocked an countered with a horde undead warriors, which he crushed but I willed the bones and created a skeleton monster out of them to attack him. He yelped in surprised but met the monster in battle, while he was distracted I shadowed traveled from behind and slashed his back. He roared in pain and tried to attack but thanks to my helm of darkness I became invisible and threw another bolt of fire at him again, he never stood a chance. That's when it happened he Iapetus suddenly stopped swinging his spear and stood still in a flash of light he was gone. I stood there surprised that Iapetus fled the battlefield but the I heard a scream and I looked around seeing something that scared me to the core.

**Another cliffhanger sorry it was so short next chapter will be revealed what was the thing that scared Nico and also sorry I updated late was busy, and didn't had the chance to put the story till next time.**


	12. The Ultimate Titan

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Sorry about this new chapter being late but was doing other stuff and then I got sick which I still am but enough of my problems enjoy.**

**The Ultimate Titan (Percy's POV)**

As I was fighting Kronos suddenly I noticed a silver arc of light heading for Typhon making the monster stop his battle with the Kraken. Kronos stopped fighting and had an unpleasant smirk on his face giving me a bad feeling as too what was happening, then I saw a brighter arc of energy going straight to Typhon again, but this time I didn't stop to think why it did.

When suddenly Kronos hit me with a energy blast that sent me flying, but before I crashed into a building a saw Kronos turning into energy as well, so I threw my trident at him stopping g him from fulfilling his desire. He roared in pain as my trident hit his gut and looked at me with a very angry glare.

"Jackson you will burn for this." he roared.

"What are you planning Kronos?" I asked. He looked at me with an amused look on his face, as if wondering if he should answer my question or not.

"I suppose I should tell you, but then it'll ruin the surprise!"

and on that happy note he pulled the trident of him, disappearing in a flash of light. I was nervous, anything that Kronos wanted as a surprise made me worried, I needed to gather the other gods to see what the Titans did to Typhon. So I summoned my chariot and conch horn to call the other Olympians to Olympus.

**On Olympus Thalia's POV**

I was walking in a corridor going to the throne room wondering what happened to Hyperion and who or what were those other beams of light. All I know is that it wasn't good whatever it was that he did, as I was walking I spotted Annabeth walking in the opposite direction, she looked like she was brainstorming on something and by the looks of her it wasn't good, the reason, she completely ignored me and also walked past the throne room.

"Hey, Annie!" I called her which made jump in surprise making me chuckle.

"Thalia you scared me, anyway what are you doing here?" she asked leaving now the shocked one.

"Um, Annie you do realize that Percy called a meeting and that were in front of the throne room." I finished pointing at the throne room doors. She looked at the doors then at me for a moment the sighed very loudly and tired.

"I did it again, I was thinking about those lights that hit Typhon and-" she started

"Annie save that up for the meeting now shut up and let's go." I stated and she followed me a bit annoyed. I opened the doors to see the others except for Percy already there, we sat on our own thrones and waited for Percy. Everyone looked a bit battle-worn and according to their reports they were on the front lines facing some of the remaining Titans and minor gods, according to them the battles were tough but they held their own. Then doors opened and Percy walked in, if the others battle were tough they must've been nothing compared to his, Percy looked as if he faced a nuclear war on his own. His hair was singed, his armor ripped and dented, his trident had blood-stains, and his eyes had that wild look in them. He went to sit on his throne and said this: "We have a problem."

**Percy's POV**

Everyone looked at me with worried faces, no one spoke until Grover found his words and spoke up for the rest.

"What do you mean a problem?" he asked.

"I know what is happening to Typhon." I said clearly.

"You do then tell us why did you made us retreat, Percy." says Annabeth. I looked at them all seeing their tired faces knowing this wasn't going to help at all their morale.

" I found out that Kronos and his brothers are trying to merged together with Typhon to create a new single entity." I stated clearly and surprisingly calm. Everyone had incredulous looks on their faces almost comical, but there wasn't nothing funny about this.

"Perseus if what you say is true then all hope to win this war is gone" says Hestia and then continues, "the twice the former Olympians faced Typhon, the first time we barely beat it, the second time if it wasn't for Poseidon's army then we will had lost and the Titans would have been ruling again." she finished.

"How are we going to win against this mega Typhon, it took almost everything our parents had against him, what can we do now?" asked Travis. I was barely listening I was thinking about this if Kronos was merging with the father of all monsters there had to be something before he takes complete control over it. I looked over at Annabeth and she had the same look on my face, then I just like the battle against Oceanus, I felt the same presence of my father when he protected me. _It will take time for Typhon to fully merge with the Titan Brothers_, and just like that the presence left, I didn't recognize who it was that spoke to me but I knew that it was an ally and that it was right. I stood up and everyone looked at me so fast I thought they had whiplash.

"We must prepare for the moment Typhon would be at his weakest since he needs to adapt to Kronos' presence as well as the others too. So now we rest and tomorrow we prepare to face Typhon before it becomes to powerful to defeat, so prepare your weaponry and strategies we're going to need everything we got, dismissed." I finished, everyone looked at me surprised but I saw hope flare in their eyes and in flashes of light they left. Tomorrow it will be preparing for the toughest battle ever.

**And done this was only a filler, next chapter you will see the others preparing and upgrading their main weapons so I'll try to make it interesting and exited. So reviews people until next time.**


	13. Vs Typhon part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated so long many things happened and didn't have the time but I'm here now so enjoy.**

**Legacy of The Olympians**

**Vs. Typhon (part 1)**

**Percy's POV**

On Olympus you couldn't see a single mortal, demigod, nature spirit, or any of the gods. It like the place was empty, but the only thing you've sense that it wasn't empty was the sound. All around me our forces were preparing to face off against Typhon, after arguing night and day Annabeth finally won her argument that without the rest of the forces we can't defeat the new Typhon that was slowly awakening from his slumber that was caused when Kronos and his brothers fused with the father of all monsters.

So before that happens we are going to take him out, even as we speak my underwater army led by my brother Tyson are attacking the monster while the wind gods led by Aeolus are attacking by the air, which leaves or ground troops that are our bigger force and they are gathering their strength from their previous battles to unleash they're assault.

You could hear the banging of hammers as all the forges of Hephaestus were filled up with his children, Cyclops and human armor smiths led by Beckendorf building new weaponry, while the new fire god was upgrading all of us gods weaponry as well our chariots to give us a boost of strength against Typhon .

Meanwhile the rest of the gods were also preparing for battle, Annabeth was making strategies plans with her siblings as well as leading our forces in battle, Thalia was helping the wind gods, Nico was gathering his undead to attack, Grover and Katie were gathering the nature spirits, while Clarisse was marshaling some of our forces to finish the rest of the Titan army. Will, Travis, and Zoë were with Thalia also attacking Typhon, as for me I was going left and right checking on the status and plans along with Hestia to see if they were ready to face Typhon. Just another day on the job.

**Thalia's POV**

Most of our forces were facing the father of all monsters while we wait for the main army to assist us. Even with Typhon in slumber he was attacking on instinct, but instinct alone wasn't going to help for long. I was on a temporary chariot throwing lightning blots at the monster but not getting much results. Will and Zoë were shooting arrows like they had machine guns instead of bows not getting much effect as I did, while Travis was shooting blots from his caduceus in the face of the giant. Everything was like this until Will came up to my side.

"Thalia our forces need to regroup they're taking to damage!" he said. I nodded and told him to regroup as I flew towards Olympus to report. I found Percy in the throne room looking a bit bored sitting there. He noticed me and he looked a bit confused at seeing me.

"Thalia what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well kelp head we needed to regroup our forces were taking too much damage against Typhon so we retreated for now." I stated. Percy just nodded at what I told him.

"In a way that's good because soon were going to be in the front lines fighting too."

"Really what about Clarisse and the main army?" I asked.

"They're finishing up and capturing what's left of the titan forces, so soon they're going to join up with us." he said.

I nodded and left to my temple I needed a long rest before the final battle.

**Percy's POV**

It was time, time to face off against Typhon. All around me was silent, I knew why some weren't going to come back, even I was thinking like that and I'm a god. But I knew I couldn't underestimate the enemy in front of me, who knows what powers or abilities they had because of the merging, who knows if it can be a god killer.

But I needed to clear these thoughts away, I was the leader I couldn't think like this because of that reason, everyone was going too look up to me for support and for motivation. It was a pain but with being a god there going to be some things I was going to get used to. So I was going to do this now before my nerve left me. I walked towards Annabeth's temple and knocked on the door waiting for her to come out. Finally she opened the door and by the looked of her she fell asleep while planning typical wise girl. She looked at me a bit surprised and annoyed.

"What do you want seaweed brain?" she asked. I sighed and got on my knee, pulled that little box from my pocket and said those five words

"Annabeth, will you marry me?"

**Sorry it was short but I'm planning on writing a new story so I had to keep it short especially for the cliffhanger but I promise next time it will be more action. So if your wondering what Annabeth say your going to have to wait until the end. So until next time.**


	14. Vs Typhon Part 2

**Hey everybody I'm back sorry it has taken me so long to update but many things happened to me since thanksgiving. First of my computer got viruses so I had to take it to fix it. While that was happening then I got sick and had to be in the hospital for a week until I was better and now I am, but then I had a writer's worst enemy which is writer's block. But now I'm back and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Legacy of the Olympians**

**Vs. Typhon (part 2)**

**Percy's POV**

So the time for battle was at hand I was leading the others on my chariot towards Typhon. All around me everyone was tense not knowing whether they were going to make it or not, even I was feeling like that. Soon the skyscrapers disappeared to replace it with the sea and a monster bigger that any skyscraper. Typhon. It seems the merger of Kronos and his siblings was already altering his form.

Around his arms were like gauntlets gigantic dragon heads, hundreds of them, each spitting fire from their nostrils. His eyes were turning little by little into gold which I knew was when the transformation was complete. Serpent-like coils were around his back and chest, and at then end of them were spear-like spikes in them. The others were pale at the sight of this creature and by the looks on their faces they were having second thoughts about this.

"I don't know if we can do this." said Katie Gardner. "We're supposed to fight that!" she exclaimed and everyone was agreeing with her even Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse, which are some of our greatest fighters. I knew this was dangerous and that some were going to voice that danger, but what I didn't expect was they stopping in the middle of the sky. I reigned my hippocampi and looked at them all. They didn't look like gods but scared little children and I can't blame them this was going to be our greatest battle and there was a chance we wouldn't make it, I mean even our parents had trouble with the Father of All monsters and the faced him without this new upgrade.

"Um guys what are you doing?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Percy this is too much we can't take on that thing it'll crush us into dust." said Nico. The others agreed with him making me mad. After all that happened and now they do this no chance in Hades.

"You think I'm not scared?" I roared making the others jump in surprise. "You think I don't know that we might not survive this battle? Well I do but that isn't going to stop me doing my job which is ending this war. If Kronos is victorious we're going to see a world that is nothing in horror compared to this and I'm going to fight even to my death to stop that from happening either you join me or back off just be aware of the consequences of your actions!" and with that I turned my back on the and with greater speed pulling my trident out of it's pen form, I went to face Typhon.

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood there in shock at Percy's words, even with odds against us ( trust me as goddess of wisdom I know what the odds are) he still went on alone to face Typhon. We stood there not knowing what to do and then we heard it a war horn. But not just any horn it was a conch horn, meaning it was the Call of the Sea.

Meaning the battle had begun, the we heard the battle cries and explosions knowing what was happening but even with that we stood there not knowing what to do. But then Grover sighed very loudly and was preparing his leopard pulled chariot. He even was taking out his mace/staff out and had a look of determination on his face.

"Grover what are you doing?" asked Nico. Grover looked at us with a sympathetic look on his face before answering.

"I'm going to help Percy." he stated simply.

"What, are you insane?" screamed Thalia. "You're going to be thrashed!"

"Maybe so but I'm still going, Percy's my best friend we've been through much and I'm not going to let him face some Franken-Titan alone." and with that he left into the hurricane that was around Typhon. We looked at each other seeing who was going to be the next one to go. After a couple of minutes Clarisse left without neither a single glance nor word to fight.

I stared at their location and I felt ashamed they went regardless of the danger because they knew that it was the right choice. I felt ashamed to be called the goddess of wisdom after all of what was said and done. Around me the others had similar expressions on their faces and I knew that our determination was set, with a look to each other we raced after the others.

**Percy's POV**

The battle only started but it was fierce. I summoned my war horn and rung it to know that it was time for battle. And let me tell you what a battle. All around me battleships and sea creatures attacked Typhon who already summoned his columns of hurricanes and roared to those that there challenge his power. well here was the first and with Riptide my loyal weapon in hand (in trident form I might add) I attacked the Titan. bolts of energy and tidal waves surged from my trident as they collided with Typhon with a force that shook the entire area.

Typhon roared and tried to bring me down but I dodged and struck at his joints, his dragon heads extended but I quickly changed Riptide to sword form and hacked at the heads along with his coils. Let me tell you alone it was hard, no matter how much damage I did to Typhon it was merely scratches to the monster but that wasn't going to stop me, I wasn't alone I had the power of the sea at my side and unleashed the biggest tsunami I could muster to slammed it at him.

The colossal wake crashed against him like a gigantic wall and sent him tumbling down. But I was distracted and one of the coils was going to struck me but then it was hacked away. I looked around to see Clarisse and Grover flying attacking Typhon. I saw grapevines surrounding the dragon heads tying them up, meanwhile Clarisse was busy hacking away at the coils with such a fierce-looking face that it made me tremble. I surged to Typhon's face and unleashed a barrage of energy bolts at his eyes to blind him. He roared in pain as my attacks damage him. We continued our assault until we heard something flying towards us and as I looked up I spotted the others being lead by Annabeth quickly attacking the storm giant. I grinned and shouted at the top of my lungs: "Now my brethren strike for Olympus!" and with battle cries the followed me on our unrelenting attack.

**And done, the gods hesitated at first which is normal for warriors facing any fierce beast, but there are those that never give up no matter what. Hope you like and please review or flame and have Merry Christmas also a Happy New Year with your families.**


	15. Vs Typhon part 3

**Hey I'm back and here is the newest chapter of the new year hope you all enjoy it and now for some important new I must tell. Some you readers have asked me for a sequel of this story and I have been thinking about it and I will do it. But there will be a catch if I do the sequel I'm afraid I'm going to put Percy and the rest as demigods again, the reason is because the sequel will be a Son of Neptune and let's face it, it will not be the same if Percy isn't the hero especially since I'll put him as one of the new Great Prophecy also some twist I want to put in the story. One of them is that like Jason I'm going to put Percy a patron god like Hera is for Jason. But in my other story is going to be like that only different so I'm going to put a poll it will be two gods and the want with the most vote will be put for this story. Is only natural since it is my first and the one with least vote will be in my other story. But enough of this now to the chapter.**

**Vs. Typhon Part 3**

**Percy's POV**

Chaos all around me. Winds blowing around me with a fury you would never believe, lightning will strike were the Father of All Monsters will be. Fires of different colors appear out of nowhere as well as well the sound of sword, whip and spears hitting flesh followed by the hiss pain. As for me I was trying to will to my control of this storm to my command and use it against Typhon but with no result. The storm giant was connected to this storm and it won't be working against it.

I saw Beckendorf in his chariot/tank unleashing a hail of bullets at Typhon followed by a stream of Greek fire. Travis Stoll was flying with the speed of a jet shooting laser beams from his caduceus followed by lady Hestia who was throwing white fireballs the size of mini-vans at his side. Grover and Katie were summoning vines to encase the dragon heads in Typhon's arms as well as the coils around his body.

Nico was bending the shadows to his will to bind Typhon as well, while Thalia threw the master bolt with such a force that it the sky with bright flash followed by a roar of thunder that would've scared even Typhon. Meanwhile Clarisse and Annabeth with their spears in hand were stabbing at his eyes followed by Will and Zoë launching volleys of gold and silver arrows at his face.

And as for me was throwing bolts of energy and stabbing or piercing either with sword or trident unleashing tsunami's every once in a while to bring Typhon down. But the storm giant did not make this easy for us in speed you would not imagine from a creature that size he punched but when I thought Grover was going to dodge it his chariot was smashed and he fell to who knows where. That made me very angry, well angrier than I was now, this franken-mutant-titan monster just hit my best friend like he was a fly. I felt my eyes blaze from my fury as looked at Typhon.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?" I screamed. He roared with a force that dared anyone foolish enough to challenge him and I gladly accepted with a roar of my own. I grasped Riptide more strongly in my hand as I changed it to trident mode. And with the speed of a meteor I charge at Typhon ready to shred him to pieces.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched as Percy slammed himself into Typhon causing an explosion that made a nuclear bomb pale in comparison. Typhon shrieked in a way that sent shiver down my spine shocked that something that fearsome and monstrous could scream like that. He tried to swat Percy but he was to fast and was sending jets of water to blind the storm giant. The others and I stopped fighting and couldn't believe that all alone Percy was beating Typhon. Then I saw the reason I saw a blue bearded man fighting Typhon with a huge broadsword.

He was wearing a golden armor made of coral with sea patterns of sapphire on his head was crown-like helmet with emeralds and pearls adorning it. He was wearing some pants of a material that looked like leather but at the same time it wasn't with dark blue boot and leg bracers. He had a good tan and his eyes were a deep green that seemed to have a sparkle in them and to finish that appearance was heavily built muscles.

And his chariot was incredible, it was made of corals and gold being pulled by hippocampus that seemed to be made of water and were in pulling the chariot with all their might. That's when I realized it was Percy that was fighting in his godly form.

I was shocked no wonder the gods never revealed that form to mortals the very air shimmered around that kind of presence. I saw how Percy ducked and slashed at the Typhon, while the monster tried to smash him into pieces. I looked at Thalia and the others to see the same look of determination on their faces as I had. I heard the sound of wind rushing and looked to see Grover return with a new chariot and small lump on his head. With a nod to them I took a deep breath and let the chains of my human form be released in a flash.

**And done cliffhanger moment. Next chapter will be the Olympians fighting in their true forms and what will they be. Well I have a few ideas and I will use them. And remember I will put the poll as soon as I can and you can go to my profile and vote on which you will like as Percy's patron god while he is in the roman camp. So until next time**


	16. Vs Typhon part 4

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and with good news. For those that don't know the poll is opened so go and vote for the one with the most votes will be chosen for the sequel of these story and while the other will be for my second story. Anyway for this chapter there will be a special treat for you, you're going to see the true forms of the other gods as they battle against Typhon. So hope you like them.**

**Vs. Typhon part 4**

**Percy's POV**

In mid-fight I released my true god-form. The reason? Because in that form I am more connected to the see and with it all those that are praying for our victories. I could hear them like whispers in my head, praying so that the heart of the West doesn't end there, but no pressure right? As I was dodging a couple of dragon heads I felt this presence of power equal as my own but very different, that's when I look and saw the others coming to my aid but I saw that they followed my lead in going at Typhon in full force and let me tell you it was, how you say, bizarre, awesome, creepy, beautiful, and many other things come to mind.

I saw Thalia looking slimmer than her usual lithe body, her hair white going to her waist, her eyes pure blue electricity, her armor sky-blue, and the master bolt a deadly shard of lightning-like spear in her hand, her shield Aegis at her side, the eagles pulling her chariot had golden feathers and in the base of their wing looked like they had miniature tornadoes.

Next was Nico, he still had his black armor except it looked more gothic **(A/N: to explain more if any of you seen underworld rise of the lycans then the armor is like that), **the helm of darkness was a crown of black and gold, and his face it looked like ghoul surrounded by black fire like his sword, while the hellhounds pulling his chariot looked like they were made of pure darkness.

Followed by was Grover or at least parts of him, he looked like a cross between a mountain goat and a leopard, horns the size of man's fore arm were at his head surrounded by wreath of grapevines, he's eyes looked feline but with purple color, instead of teeth he had fangs, he was wearing a Greek tunic with tiger stripes, while he arms were claw-like almost like a leopards or a tiger, now the bizarre part were his legs, they were still goat-like except for the hooves that looked almost like claws, all in all he looked vicious.

Next was Beckendorf, now he looked human enough, he had a beard like his father, his eyes looked like molten lava, while his skin looked like it was made of bronze, and his chariot looked even more deadly than before, in the center was a cannon, at the sides a machine gun that looked like it could cut people in pieces **(A/N: many thanks to the movie the Expendables for that idea), **and a flamethrower that unleashed an inferno of Greek fire, his chariot was being pulled by two bronze bulls.

Next was Travis, the wings on his feet were as big as a Pegasus', he looked as if he was blurred one second and the next he looked like he usual self, his silver armor had wings at the joints of his shoulder and hips as well his helmet, the wings looked razor sharp almost metallic and his caduceus looked like a giant axe and at the hilt was snake coiled around it. Clarisse was another story, like Thalia she was slim and beautiful (did those words come from my mouth?) except she looked more crueler and fiercer, her hair was black as the night, her eyes infernos contained, her skin ashen covered in tribal markings that looked like they were made with a knife, her armor bloody red, her spear gripped in her hand, her chariot red like her armor being pulled by fire breathing boars.

Will appeared flying by his her was pure golden fire, his armor gold as the sun, his skin tan looking, his gold and white chariot being pulled by golden horses their mane diamond-like.

Then was Zoë Nightshade, her hair was platinum as the moonlight, her helm had deer horns that looked like diamond, her skin looked like silver moonlight mixing well with the silver in her armor, her chariot was the color of a full moon as well as the deer that pulled it.

I looked around and spotted Katie in her chariot wearing leaf-green armor, her black hair covered in wreaths of flower shaped almost like a helm, at her hands were armor bracers in the shape of lotus flowers, her eyes surprisingly were amber colored, riding in a chariot with glyphs of agriculture and nature being pulled by two snakes, in her hand a javelin and it spear point was torch-like.

To her side was Silena in chariot being pulled by doves, her hair was like gold braided Greek-style, her armor red and pink, in her hand a whip that looked like solid fire.

Then was Hestia, the goddess was wearing white armor the color of ivory, while her eyes were completely white flames, her normally mousy hair was silky smooth the color of bronze, her chariot was bronze being pulled by a crane and a peacock, I thought as I looked at the two animals how strange it was, but I remembered that Hestia's animal symbol was the crane and she was honoring her sister Hera by having a peacock pull her chariot by the side of her animal.

And finally I saw Annabeth, and she looked beautiful, her hair was still blonde almost the color of Silena's except more darker and less shiny, it was like the color of honey, her eyes were still those stormy gray that I loved so much, her armor was silver-gray, in her hands were her spear and new shield, at her back were owl wings, her chariot was stone-grey being pulled by owls. Each of them looked at me waiting for my command, and I stared towards Typhon once more. The giant was recovering from the wounds that we've caused him and I saw that his eyes were almost but not entirely turning gold. I knew that once they were completed we will have no chance, but suddenly I got an idea that could stop all of that, and raising my sword over my head.

"NOW MY BRETHREN STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!" I roared and we charged Typhon.

**And done, soon the beginning of the end will come so be prepared. I know there wasn't any action I n this story but I wanted to show you all the Olympians forms but it doesn't necessarily mean that those are their parents true form. I tried to balance not only my imagination into the looks but those of their godly titles hence I had to do I lot of research especially for Demeter and Hestia, the looks of Katie was actually of a picture of Demeter that I saw. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review and vote on my poll for the sequel. Until next time. **


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone I know that this isn't the next chapter but I've been slammed with a lot of stuff, which are the reason why I haven't updated. Here are the reasons.**

**1- I have writer's block and can't come up with how to end the final battle chapters.**

**2- I have been slammed with homework and need to finish said homework.**

**3- Working on the sequel to Legacy of the Olympians and want to have the first chapter ready so when I end the series you the readers will have it quickly.**

**4- I'm brainstorming on my own story and I'm gathering information so it's kept me busy along with the other problems.**

**And there you have the four reasons as to why I haven't updated. And also I want to inform that the poll will be closed down tomorrow so please give your vote those that haven't done it yet cause it will be shut down and when I have the next chapter ready I'll show the winner. And finally to those that read my other story In the Wild, I will delete it. Why you ask? Because it wasn't how I thought it will come out so I'll delete it and I'll rewrite it so sorry but I'm adamant on these so until next time.**


	18. Divide and Conquer

**Legacy of the Olympians**

**Hey readers I'm back and sorry I was late so two final battle chapters before I go to the ending so hope you like this.**

**Divide and Conquer**

**Annabeth's POV**

We charged into the fierce winds emitting from Typhon colliding fiercely to whatever we could reach. I was hacking away at whatever exposed flesh of Typhon I could find at my side was Thalia and Travis doing the same thing, when I looked into Typhon's eyes. It was almost gold, time was running out! I quickly tried to find away to stop the final stages of this fusion, but no luck with an idea, then I spotted Nico hacking dragon heads with his sword and was seeing how the life was sucked out of them turning to dust.

And that's when it hit me, if we can channel the abilities of the stygian sword then we could rip away Kronos and his two brothers from Typhon making the storm giant normal and easier to take down. But the energy required to amplify the sword had to be almost limitless, then I saw Thalia bashing away with her lightning spear and once again I found away.

"NICO, THALIA I NEED YOU HERE!" I yelled quickly. They rushed fast towards me.

"What's up Annie?" asked Thalia. I quickly told them my plan on how to end this battle and at the end both looked hilarious. We stared silently for about a minute until Nico broke the silence.

"Annabeth are you sure this is going to work?" he asked. I thought about it, there was a chance that it wasn't going to work but we had no other choice.

"It's a 50/50 chance Nico but we have no choice follow the instructions that I'm going to transmit to you inside of my mind and maybe we have a chance." I stated. And before they could say anything else I closed my eyes and channel the location were they needed to be, as well how they needed to proceed with the plan. At once they nodded and left in blurs of blue and black. I saw them going hoping in my heart that the Fates were on our side.

**Percy's POV**

I pointed my Trident at Typhon and summoned huge waves of water solidifying into spears and swords unleashing them at the storm giant. Clarisse and Will were at my sides fending of the coils around his body, when I spotted Thalia and Nico away from the fight and saw something that surprised me. Thalia was merging her lightning into Nico's sword and saw him aiming at Typhon's face, and saw black energy com from his sword. He was trying to suck the life out of Typhon!

At first it was working I saw Typhon's face blur a bit and saw the face of Kronos and his siblings being ripped out of the body of the storm giant. But then Nico strength was failing and Typhon was going back to the way he was, I saw Thalia giving even more energy but it wasn't enough. So I rushed towards them with Riptide in Trident mode and merged my energy with the others.

Suddenly I saw the energy beam turning gold and becoming more stronger by the second, the reason was that The Big Three's weapons of power were the equal but at the same time different. I looked at Typhon and saw that it was working, victory was almost at hand, when suddenly Typhon began to glow and there was a flash of light and I was thrown away.

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw Typhon explode. The reason? My plan, at first was working but I saw that the energy wasn't enough, but suddenly I saw Percy racing towards Nico and Thalia and backed them up with his power uniting the energy of The Big Three, the most powerful gods there are, but as usual nothing goes exactly as planned because they unleashed to much energy and made Typhon burst with energy.

At first it seemed as if the plan didn't work but before we knew it Typhon was back to his usual self and boy was he angry. I looked around for Percy, Nico and Thalia but they were nowhere to be seen, so I knew what I had to do.

"Follow my lead!" I said to the others and we went to destroy Typhon. The battle is intense even without his little upgrade Typhon was still tough and even with our combined strength and weaponry it wasn't enough. Fire, arrows, energy beams, vines, spears, swords, it a was all blur of chaos and anarchy as we battle the Father of All Monsters.

There was a close moment when he tried to punch us off the air and almost did, but got Travis also Katie when she tried to help him. I was thinking to try and find a way to stun Typhon until we could destroy him and that's when I got it.

"Grover use the Panic!," I called out and turned to Will, "Will use your sonic arrows to amplify it, Clarisse, Beckendorf back me up, the rest of you when I give the call give it everything you got!" and just like that we begun the assault. Grover unleashed Panic and Will sent a volley of sonic arrows making the sound so powerful I thought I was going to go deaf. But it got the effect I wanted, Typhon was confused and in pain because of the arrows and Grover's screech.

"NOW!" and just like that we charged for the final assault. I threw my spear at Typhon's throat along with Clarisse's, Zoë a hail of arrows followed by Beckendorf's tank-like chariot unleashing bullets and inferno at Typhon, followed by Silena and Hestia unleashing there own weapons.

And just like that little by little Typhon was vanquished. As I looked at the storm giant sinking deeper into the ocean straight to Tartarus I wondered where was Percy and the others and I hoped they were fine.

**The end is near as Typhon falls. Next chapter we will see The Big Three of Olympus vs. The Big Three of Othrys as well as the ending. Until next time. Also sorry for not updating sooner.**


	19. The Great Three of Olympus vs The Great

**The time has come. Here it is the final battle Kronos vs. Percy. Also we can't forget a certain daughter of Zeus and son of Hades. Who will win? Well that's a stupid question we all know who's going to win, the question is how are they going to win? And towards the end I'll put a special surprise that will help as to go with time frame of Heroes of Olympus. **

**So readers since the end is coming and is making me sad since after this there's probably going to be one or two other chapter it depends, please enjoy this battle I put my hardest into it, also as a bonus we're going to see a bit of how Percy as well Nico and Thalia were doing in those five years they were acting as generals of the Olympian army. So enough of my babble, stay away from my cookies and enjoy the chapter.**

**The Great Three of Olympus vs. The Great Three of Othrys**

**Thalia's POV:**

I crashed into a tree with enough force to kill a normal person. Thankfully I wasn't. I got up muttering in ancient Greek and started to look around to see where I was. I was in a forest in Hades knows in what location, I needed to find the others but first I need to see how much damage I'd done to myself. I sighed in relief to see it wasn't much, my armor was dented and ripped in some places but it was workable as well the cuts and bruises I had. I then closed my eyes and started to inhale and exhale deeply to concentrate on the damage I have, as I was doing this I couldn't help but remember the last five years.

How Kronos emerged fully formed from Luke's body only to be mortally wounded by Percy, it gave us some time to gather what was left of our forces and regroup to fight another day. I also remember the gods anointing the counselors of the camp as generals, which is why Zoë was brought back to life by Hades as a favor of Artemis since she lost me as a lieutenant not only because I was representing my father but I fell in love with Nico (don't ask how I just did) and I broke my vows.

I remember fighting in sieges and raids against the demigod forces of the Titans called the Fallen **(A/N: Yes I took this from another story of mine that was called in the wild, so I recycled that name for this story) **and the monster forces of the Titans, while it was tedious and dangerous not knowing when I was going to fall in battle or one of my friends, but it was fun I enjoyed it all I have no regrets whatsoever. I opened my eyes and saw that my armor, clothes, and wounds were fixed, I then summoned my spear and shield to see they with satisfaction that they weren't damaged.

But before I could gather my thoughts as to what I was going to do a huge flash of light appeared at my right almost blinding me and once it disappeared to reveal Hyperion the Titan of light. He looked around and spotted me his mouth turning into a sneer.

"So your still alive you brat, I knew that plan of my brother wasn't going to work, so it gladdens me that I get to finish you personally." he sneered again. He raised his hand and in a flash his axe appeared as well as his shield. I raised my spear to mid-level and raised Aegis at my front, knowing this going to be our last battle.

"Let's finish this you overgrown night light." I growled. With an angry yell he charged at me like a angry bull. The moment he came I flashed his my shield making him flinch giving the chance to stab him with my spear where his ribcage is, his scream of pain was the reward of my attack but I didn't stop there. I willed the lightning into my spear to microwave him from the inside and out, it was working until he started glowing and he burst me with light slamming me to a boulder.

"You foolish child I'm the Titan of light!," he exclaimed, "I can easily negate most of your lightning you silly girl!" I swear Titans have a big ego, but it wasn't going to stop me.

"We'll see I've beaten bigger foes than you and I going to do the same to you now." and just like that I charged, Hyperion doing the same. Spear against axe and we clashed sparks flying from our weapons neither of us giving an inch to give up. While he was distracted with my spear I raised Aegis towards him, he tried to back away but I didn't stopped and slammed Aegis into his face. He fell back and I started to jab at him with my spear and every time he tried to get up or blind me with his light I'd flash him with my shield.

This routine was working until he tried to choke me and it looked as if he had the advantage now, but boy was he wrong. I closed my eyes and felt that shiver up my spine and unleashed a furious stream of lightning at Hyperion. For a moment nothing but the occasional movement of a limb showed the Titan but after it was done what remained of him was a charred body, knowing it was going to be a while before he could regenerate fully. And like that I raised my spear and yell out scream that sounded like that of an eagles.

**A/N: And there we go with Thalia's battle, up next is Nico.**

**Nico's POV**

Man didn't expected to happen I thought as I crashed into a beach shore. I got up dusted my armor and looked around only to spot a giant spear heading towards me. I dodged it and found Iapetus smirking evilly at me. He raised his hand again and his spear came back to him.

"Prepare to die son of Hades!" he said and just like that he went on the attack. Just when he was close to I melted into my shadow and disappeared only to appear behind him. He started to look for me but before he could turn behind I unleash some hellfire at him, Iapetus howled in rage and pain as he turn to face me again.

"You know," I say to him calmly and quiet, "If you wanted to fight at least have some manners and control yourself, now let's begin." and like that I summoned my sword and my helm and began to fight him. He was good then again he is one of the most powerful Titans after Kronos so I shouldn't underestimate him, but I know he's going to do that to me and I could use that to his advantage. I shadow traveled again and slash him from behind, but he was ready for that cause he turned quickly and stabbed at my side.

I dodged again feeling a sense of déjà vu in the moment as I slammed dark energy in Iapetus chest. It reminded me of how I became one of the generals of the Olympians and on my first raid I faced Iapetus for the second time, **(A/N: To remind you all that the Percy, Thalia and Nico fought Iapetus in the Demigod File short story sword of Hades) **at first he looked like he was going to win, but I surrounded his forces and injured him and made him retreat. After that he hunted me and my regiment always and always it ended in a draw or in my victory by luck or by surprise but now it was going to be my victory yet again and there was no way in Tartarus he was going to escape.

He charged at me like a madman but I blocked him with a obsidian wall and started my counter attack against him slashing at him, little by little draining from his endless life with my stygian sword. There were moments when he pushed back and injured me in my shoulder as well in my side again. Finally I tackled him and stabbed my sword into the ground making a rift and sucking him back to Tartarus, but Iapetus wouldn't give up he was clawing at the ground trying to escape the grasp of the wind.

"I am the PIERCER I WILL NOT BE IMPRISONED THERE AGAIN!" he screamed. I walked in the middle of the rushing wind that I commanded and stood in front of him and I pulled my sword and said to him:

"Well I'm the king of ghosts and it's time for you to suffer at the hands of those you've slain" I stated and raised my sword and summoned hordes of skeletons to grasp Iapetus and to begin pulling him back to Tartarus imprisoned to be torture by the ghosts of those he himself tortured and just like that the rift was closed and Iapetus was no more.

**A/N: Well now hope this turned out well wanted to show Nico how stealthy he fights well now here's the one you've been waiting for Percy vs. Kronos!**

**Percy's POV**

I was flying and then I was falling (wow does this feel familiar) only to fall on some building crashing on his roof. I got dusting rubble of myself looking around to see that the building I was standing was in the middle of a forest. What was going? And in a blink of an eye my question was answered, Kronos was at the other side sitting in throne his scythe across his lap. He looked at me with rage and contempt as he stood up and walked towards me.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long Jackson now is time to finally end your meager existence." he said. I honestly couldn't blame him, I mean once the gods made me into their Strategos **(A/N: This is the Greek for general, since Jason in the new series is praetor I decided to make Percy a strategos and it is not made up trust me) **I have been sent to battles against Kronos forces. The gods gave a squadron called The Trojan regiment to lead, made of those of our best forces in it were most of the friends I know including Annabeth and others from Camp Half-Blood.

I've been sent to either assist many allies as well to raid many enemy outpost and to defend our own outposts as well. Kronos in those battles knew I was involved and sent his worst at me.

There was one time when the forces of one of our outpost was very few about fifty heroes and Kronos unleashed a thousand of his forces to attack. I knew the only thing we could do until reinforcements arrived were to defend and that's what we did, for the entire day and night we held that man made wall until our friends came to back us up, we were drained by nightfall but our determination was strong and we held taking a lot of the enemy forces in return. After that the gods decided for me to in the back of our forces instead of in the front as to not lose me.

During that time planning and brainstorming with children of Athena and Ares, as well mortal military commander and trust me it was torture for me. In my free time I trained myself sharpening my sword skills as well mastering the weaponry I wasn't good at like archery, thankfully I had for trainers some of the time Apollo and Artemis, while Artemis is more calculative, Apollo was more go with the flow either way thanks to them I excelled.

And now all those battles and training have led me to this moment me against Kronos, I know it won't be easy but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy for him. I looked at him, middle aged, cruel gold eyes, a white scar across his right eye the only mark that remained of his former host Luke. We stared at each other like in one of those western movies, in my hand was riptide in sword form, in his was his scythe in the form of Luke's old sword backbiter.

Then we attacked our swords clashing causing a shower of sparks to burst. Quickly I started to attack not giving him time to push forward even attacking his blind spot with occasional punches or kicks like Ares told me to do.

I wield the moisture in the air to gather and unleashed a torrent of water to Kronos who slowed it with his time abilities, giving enough time to elbow him in the face with all my strength breaking his concentration on the water I summoned drenching us, making him confused and giving me strength.

I used my godly speed and power amplified by the water to attack, my reflexes going beyond the limit in this battle like Athena thought me to channel in her training sessions. Kronos did a flip in the air and cut me in the back, I turned to kick him but he blocked it and thrust his sword at my chest only to find my breastplate.

I quickly head butted him in the face and club him with my sword hilt, then I tackled him slamming him down from the building. There in mid-air we were dueling like a pair of lions until we crashed into the forest, as I was standing up Kronos again time froze to catch his breath and prepare to attack me while I was undefended.

"You've grown powerful Jackson," he panted sourly, "but in the end time conquers everything." What he didn't know as he was ranting is that I was gathering moisture again but this time freezing without him knowing. As soon as he raised his sword to give the final blow I released my ice spears, piercing him in the back.

Kronos yelled giving me time to change riptide to trident mode and unleash bolt of blue energy slamming him through more trees. Once more I change my trident to sword form as Kronos rose, once more we looked at each other sword in hand, waiting, knowing that this was going to be the final attack.

I poured all my energy into my sword making it glow blue with the energy in it, likewise Kronos was doing the same with backbiter, then we charged screaming at the top of our lungs to clash and explosion of energy was unleashed around us.

For a moment I felt a sharp pain in my gut and saw Kronos smirk, for a moment I thought that I had failed. Until I saw Kronos smile falter and saw that my sword stabbed him in the place were Luke had his Achilles weak point. Then I saw Kronos' body crack energy being unleash and before I could even shield myself the Titan king exploded blinding me and I felt myself fall into a swirl of power making me blackout.

**Didn't expect that did you. What happened to Kronos? Where is Percy fallen? Tune in to the final chapter next week as well as to other things that will be explained see you!**


	20. Rewards, Goodbye's and Surprises

**Hey everyone here is the moment of the finale. After this is an epilogue on how Percy was sent to the Roman camp after that well it'll be the sequel. So enjoy and review. Also this ending will be a bit like the ending on the Last Olympian except with some changes here and there. **

**Rewards and Good-bye's**

**Percy's POV**

The last thing I noticed before passing out was a blinding light and the feeling of going into a whirlpool (and I've experienced it) and after that I felt like the time I became a god. Like my body was being ripped apart and I felt weaker and before I could realize what was happening I blacked out.

I opened my eyes all I saw was blurry shapes in front of me, closing them again and shaking my head to clear this daze, I opened them to see Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and the rest of my fellow Olympians (except for Hestia, Silena, Beckendorf, and Zoë) were on the floor alongside me. I got up and felt like I've been stretched by a giant, anyway I went to my friends to check if they were alright.

Aside from the confusion some of them had they were alright, that's when I noticed something about them and me. We were mortals! Neither of us had any had that aura of power that we received when we were Olympians, in fact we looked younger almost five years before the war.

I thought this was some plan of Kronos to destroy us when I heard someone clear they're throats and I turn to my surprise were the original Olympians. Everyone was there even Hades and Hestia sitting on their own thrones. They looked as if they never faded like this was a regular day. I heard the others gasp behind me and I asked the question on everyone's mind.

"How are you all alive? I asked. The gods looked at me with amusement and it was Athena who spoke.

"Heroes as you know most of our existence faded as our powers reached their limits. But what remained survived in all of you the moment you took our place as gods." she stated.

"I remember! I exclaimed, When I was fighting Oceanus I saw you for a moment!" I finished. Athena nodded approvingly.

"Yes we used what remained of our energy to protect you in that moment but it lasted for one time, after that we were drained but alive. We had no idea if we're going to return to normal until you Perseus injured Kronos causing a time burst that sent us five years into the past back to before Kronos assumed his true body and caused all that destruction." finished Poseidon.

"And now for all of you've done for us we're going to reward you for defending Olympus in our absence." stated Zeus.

He called Thalia first,(who was wearing her hunter gear much to Nico's dismay) since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunters' rank also a new bow. Next came Clarisse and her reward was an adamantine spear given to her by her father for making him proud of her.

After was Grover who was rewarded by becoming a member of the Council of Cloven Elders. Grover collapsed right there on the spot and had to be carried away by naiads. I figured he'd be ok as Athena called Annabeth. Athena went on speaking of how Annabeth used her wits, strength, and courage to defend the city and defeat Typhon.

Aside from the shield she gained by merging it with Medusa she was awarded to being the architect of Olympus. Annabeth left stammering about paper, and plans, until Apollo called a name I didn't expect.

It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare! We turned to see Rachel standing at the back of the room, wearing a pleased look on her face. She waved to us and went to stand by Apollo.

"Wait, Rachel…what're–" I stammered.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Apollo hastily announced, "may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi!"

I stood there in surprise at seeing Rachel the new Oracle. It seemed since Hades curse was removed the spirit of Delphi could finally pass to a new successor. After that Hades called Nico and warded him with a new sword mixed with that dark fire he wielded before.

"PERCY JACKSON!" my father called.

My name echoed through the chamber, and everyone, mortal and immortal alike fell silent. I stepped forward, and after giving Zeus a respectful bow, knelt before my father.

"Rise, my son. You have performed deeds no one has ever done. Is there anyone here who would deny what my son deserves?" Poseidon asked.

The gods stayed silent.

"Percy Jackson," Zeus stated, "you may have one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" I asked.

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask, the ultimate gift. We haven't bestowed this on a mortal hero in years, and you already experienced it yes. I can turn you into a god again, and you will serve as your father's lieutenant for all time. And we will have to put up with you forever."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um…really?

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, but yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal, again. Then we will have to put up with you forever.

I thought about it. I looked back at my friends, they were staring at me in awe. I saw Annabeth's face, and I remembered how I felt when I thought she was going to join the Hunters. I knew my decision. And I also remembered when I proposed to her.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked towards Annabeth's temple and knocked on the door waiting for her to come out. Finally she opened the door and by the looked of her she fell asleep while planning typical wise girl. She looked at me a bit surprised and annoyed._

_"What do you want seaweed brain?" she asked. I sighed and got on my knee, pulled that little box from my pocket and said those five words._

_"Annabeth, will you marry me?"_

_She stared with her mouth agape and realizing this covered it with her hand, while tears gathered in her eyes._

"_Please say yes Annabeth and I'll make you the happiest girl on earth."_

_She then kneeled with me and said: "Yes, after all of this is over I'll marry you Percy."_

_I smiled and got up to hug her and kissed her twirling around happy and knowing that I'll remember this always._

_**Flashback ends**_

"No," I said.

"No?" Zeus said, a dangerous edge on his voice. "You are…turning down our generous gift?"

"I'm honored and everything, and being a god was cool…" I looked back at Annabeth.

"But I've still got a lot to live for. I do want a gift though."

Zeus sighed. "If it is within our power, we will grant it."

"It is, and it's not that hard either. But I need you to swear on the River Styx," I told them.

"What you don't trust us?" Dionysus asked.

"Someone once told me I should always get a sacred oath," I said, looking at Hades.

He shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus grumbled. "In the name of the Council, we swear to grant your _reasonable _request as long as it is within our power."

"From now on, I want you to properly recognize all the children of all the gods," I stated.

"Meaning?" Zeus asked.

The Olympians looked confused, yes even Athena, only Hestia saw what I was doing and smiled.

"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen and caused this horrible war if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

After that the Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

Zeus's royal nostrils flared lightning bolts. "You dare accuse-"

But I was on a roll.

"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim all your demigod children by the age of thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of the monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Also the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe,- they deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood also thrones on Olympus, as well as Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed.

"No my lord," I said. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin. Nico has proven that. Also no more unclaimed children will be crammed into the Hermes cabin, wondering who their parents are. Also no more pact of the Big Three. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That's my wish."

Almost everyone was giving steely looks. Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

But the Hestia and surprisingly Athena backed me up.

"Perseus is right, if we don't accept the minor gods as Olympians we'll have another war on our hands in the near future." stated Hestia.

"We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. I had my doubts Percy Jackson about you, but perhaps"-she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste- "perhaps I was mistaken. I say that we accept the boy's plan."

Zeus grumbled some more.

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands. And the Apollo stood and quickly changed the mood in the throne room.

"Now let's party!"

_**Time skip 2 months later**_

I looked at my favorite place in the world and how much it was growing. New camper were coming everyday meaning the gods were holding up to their promise. I looked to see the new cabins, some already finished while other still undone.

Some of the gods in the celebration on Olympus congratulated me on defeating Kronos and on my gift, the others well they were grumbling at the request that I did I'm not to point names (Athena, Dionysus, Zeus, and Ares) but to me is like they didn't like being outsmarted by a teenager.

As for my father well he had the bragging right for siring the greatest hero of all time. Not even Heracles**(A/N: in reality in the Greek term it's supposed to be Heracles but for some reason people calls him in his Roman name which is Hercules why I don't know so I'll put the right name)** could amount to what I did.

I told my dad this, and he laughed making Hades who was with his wife snicker too causing Zeus to almost blow a gasket. As for Annabeth and me well I turned that wedding ring into a promise ring that we'll get married when we're older since we're now sixteen again.

I also felt sad that those friends that died, that came back again to help in those five years, returned to the afterlife again. It was sad but they made a difference and their siblings and friends will always carry on their spirits. After everything calmed down out of nowhere Rachel issued her very first Prophecy.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

I wonder who this seven half-bloods are, and what trouble will this new prophecy will bring. Apollo assures me it may not come during my lifetime but I have my doubts. But I know that whatever happens I know I'll face it with my friends.

**And done tomorrow I'll probably update the epilogue as to when Hera sends Percy to the roman camp. The sequel will not be up in a while as I need to gather the info to make the first chapter so in the epilogue I'll put some spoilers as to what happens to Percy cause of being turned into a god as well his time at the roman camp. Until next time see ya.**


	21. Epilogue

**Hello readers as I said here's the epilogue. It will be probably short seeing as it'll happen fast but one it's done I'll put some of the things I'll add in my story. So enjoy and review also flames are not welcome.**

**Epilogue Percy's POV**

I was happy to have winter break the same time as Annabeth. That's why agreed to meet at camp to enjoy the time we can have together before going back to school. So far no monster has attacked me which is a bonus for me. Anyway I reached camp and met up with some of my new friends and also some of my old friends, many were excited to see me, probably cause I gave the minor gods kids a place to belong.

Anyway I found Annabeth and my heart did a somersault, we were planning so things to do tomorrow together and we kissed and went to our respective cabins. As soon as I went to sleep something bad happened (as always). I saw what looked like terrain nothing but land, no trees, no water, no nothing only earth.

Then I saw the earth move slowly until I saw a shape that looked like doors and said doors were opening little by little, then I was pulled to another part of the terrain were I saw a woman. At first I thought she was in a dark dress until I saw that her dress was actually dirt that was moving around shifting into shapes. The woman looked at me, or I think she was looking cause her eyes were close as if she were asleep, then I heard her voice that sounded when someone wakes up from sleeping.

"Soon your little camp will perish at the hand of my children." she said.

I stared at her and more I did I noticed that she looked vaguely familiar like I've seen her before. But before I could even wonder who she was I woke up. I looked around scared that I was in that place with that creepy lady, but all I saw was my cabin and Hera. Wait what? I got up and saw the goddess and queen of the gods in my cabin, which is strange. I've met Hera before but I wasn't a big fan of her seeing as she only wanted a bit of glory by helping my girlfriend but I wonder why she was here.

"Lady Hera," I said as I bowed. "What are you doing here?"

"A gamble that involves you Perseus Jackson and it most work so that we may have a chance to win what's to come." she stated.

"What's coming?" I wondered even if I didn't like it.

She only looked at me with something that looked like pity and guilt. But before I could even ask more she raised her hand and bright flash of light shone towards me. As I was blinded by the light and felt my body transported (believe me I know from experience) I heard Hera's voice in my mind: _An exchange of champions so that we may survive, never back down Perseus._

I felt strange like something was messing with my mind and saw what I could see blurry and I passed out. As I was blacking out my last thought was _Annabeth_…..

**And done hope this was good enough for you readers. As for when the sequel will be put I don't know, I'll need to do some work on that. And here are those spoilers that I'll give you.**

**Percy's abilities will evolve, the reason because of his time as a god.**

**I'll put another child of the Big Three and it'll be one of Jason's friends for fun.**

**I'll put Artemis as his patron goddess to protect him in the quest and in the camp.**

**Ouranos will play a part in the story. Helping the Romans.**

**Also I'll put Greek monsters but also if I can find some Roman monsters.**

**And I'll put some gods in their Roman forms. some will recognize Percy but they won't be helpful much directly they'll hint of who he is but that's it.**

**And that's all thank you to all of you who followed the series and I hope you keep reading my next story. Thanks to xx Annabella Princess xx, draco122, Assassin Lord, Anne midnight hunter, Achilles Jackson for always updating.**

**Thanks to lovetoread1998, maiden-of-the-midnight-moon, metaltaco, Eragonfan12,for the advice on my errors in the story. **

**And finally to the flamers well didn't care for the comments and insults are not welcome is one thing to give advice, is another to just be plain jerks. So that's all for the thank you until next time.**


End file.
